Thicker Than Water
by StarBlaz 2.0
Summary: Voldemort finds he has a family in form of his long thought lost sons. The ones now known as Severus Snape and Harry Potter! WARNING for spanking of children and adults. Don't like, don't read! Previously posted under another author name
1. Chapter 1

Thicker Than Water

Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters, J.K Rowling does.

oOoOoOoOo

Chapter 1

oOoOoOoOo

It was in the dimly lit parlor of Riddle manor that Severus found himself kneeling. The assembled Death Eaters were all doing the same, waiting for their leader to address them.

"Friends! For too long we have been oppressed! We hide in fear of persecution from the inferior being! The muggles control the world when it should be us! Even now they infect their influence through their 'magical' offspring. We cannot accept these tainted beings! They are a poison to our society, weakening it from within." Voldemort paused in his speech and looked at his assembled followers. Even though they all wore masks, he could tell that they were enraptured by his words.

"It is our duty as the most noble of society to rid ourselves of this plague! What say you?"

The masked group cheered, totally caught up in the moment. Here their leader was saying everything that they had hoped for in their fondest dreams.

Voldemort then turned to his right, and picked out of the crowd, a very specific person. "Severus, remove your mask and come here." He beckoned, pointing to his right side.

Severus got up from his kneeling position and obeyed his master's command. He marveled at the changes in the Dark Lord. No longer was he the hideous snake-man that he once was following his resurrection. He had somehow, slowly regained his human form, and now looked the same as he had before his downfall.

Reaching his side he bowed. "Yes, my Lord?"

"You disappoint me Severus." There was a real tinge of disappointment in the Dark Lord's voice that oddly made Severus feel guilty.

Severus didn't even have time to react as Voldemort's left hand snaked out to grab Severus' left arm.

"My followers! It seems we have a spy in our midst!" With that proclamation, Voldemort pressed his wand to Severus' dark mark.

"As a follower you will be punished, you are no longer fit to wear this proud mark!" The intensity of the magic forced Severus to his knees, although it was not painful, it was still exhausting.

He felt a pull on his magic, and suddenly the dark mark disappeared with a cloud of black smoke. Gasping, he looked up at Voldemort; fear was coursing through his entire body. This was surely now the end. He had always known what the price of his failure would be.

To the confusion of his followers, Voldemort pulled Severus to his feet. "Severus, you have been punished as a follower, now you will be punished as my son!"

Severus' eyes widened at that revelation. His father was acknowledging their relationship!

"And so your punishment will be…" Every one in the room was hanging on Voldemort's every word, wondering the about the price of betrayal. "A spanking." He finished

The silence in the room was almost palatable, he explained to his followers. "As a father, it is my duty to guide my wayward offspring. I will punish him as any father should."

He released Severus' arm. "Bare your bottom and lie over my lap." He commanded.

"My Lord, please! This punishment is for children!" Severus said his face bright red, he quickly got to his feet and jumped away.

"That is 'Father' to you, young man!" Voldemort scolded. "Now come here!"

Through gritted teeth he pleaded, "Crucio me! Or kill me! Anything but this! It's embarrassing!"

"That is part of the punishment Severus. You may not be a child any longer but you are MY child. You will never be too old to find yourself over my knee."

"No! No you cannot! You cannot spank me, not in front of everyone!" Severus exclaimed. He felt he could lose nothing at this point by his defiance as he would vastly prefer a crucio or quick avada kadavera and maybe his disobedience would force his father's hand into one of those manlier, less embarrassing punishments.

"You disappoint me with your disobedience." Voldemort said with a sigh. He then took out his wand and muttered 'Imperio'.

Severus found his traitorous body moving of its own volition, and to his utter horror and humiliation he lowered his trousers and pants and went to lie over the Dark Lord's lap.

Voldemort then conjured a wicked looking paddle and put it to his side. Not wasting any time, he brought his hand down HARD on the upturned bottom. Severus gasped and arched his back as the searing pain spread through his buttocks.

Voldemort started in at a furious pace, landing the spanks fast and hard. With every smack Severus' body gave an involuntary twitch and his legs kicked out. He was yelping almost from the beginning, and was squirming after the first twenty swats.

Severus' bottom was on fire! It was unbelievable how much it felt like hot coals were being pressed to it. After a flurry of especially hard spanks, Severus couldn't help but let himself go and tears fell from his eyes.

"Please OWWWW! My Lord! OWWWW! I'm OWWW! Sorry! OWWW! Please, Father!" Severus pleaded.

Inwardly, Voldemort was pleased, but he kept a stern expression on his face as he brought the paddle into play.

"When you swear oaths, _**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!**_ You are expected to keep them! _**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!**_ You will NOT spy for that muggle loving Dumbledore! _**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!**_ You will never again deceive me! _**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!**_ Is that clear?" Voldemort questioned

"Yes, Father!" Severus cried out, and collapsed over his father's lap, sobbing heavily.

Voldemort delivered another twenty hard smacks to Severus' bottom.

Severus yelped with every new swat as the sobs shook his body and to his further humiliation he tossed his hand back in an effort to stop the swats.

Voldemort simply tisk'ed and trapped the offending, wayward hand in one of his own holding it firmly against Snape's back and landed one harsh swat to each thigh.

"You do not attempt to thwart your punishment by putting your hand in my way young man." Voldemort scolded as he finished up the paddling with five searing swats to Severus' sit spot.

Severus yelped and kicked as the paddle hit his tender thighs, covering up, had perhaps, not been his best of ideas as he found it hurt much worse to have his thighs swatted at.

He gave in, becoming nothing but a sobbing mess, when the final five fell on his already sore and reddened sit spot.

Looking at his son, who was a teary contrite mess Voldemort could not help but feel a little sad about the he had missed in his life. He looked so young and in need of his father and he looked so very much like his mother that it sent Voldemort on a trip down memory lane.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Out by the Black Lake a young girl sat curled up on a picnic blanket leaning into a boy who was about her age. She reached up and straightened the green and silver tie he wore, that was identical to her own.

He leaned down and kissed her, tucking a long black strand of hair behind her ear. She was perfect; a pureblood, from a long line of respected powerful and rich wizards and witches. The Prince family had just the kind of lineage that he prized and he would settle for nothing less in the girl he would marry.

"Mmm, Tom we should go, we have transfigurations and Professor Dumbledore will not be happy if we are late to his class again." She said after she reluctantly broke the kiss.

"Eileen you worry too much, but if you insist we shall head back to the castle." Tom said leaning in for another kiss.

Eileen dodged the kiss with a giggle as she rose to her feet, pulling Tom up by his tie that she had yet to relinquish her hold on.

"I insist." She giggled out in a failed attempt at firmness.

Once Tom was on his feet she let go of his tie and took hold of his hand nearly dragging him towards the castle.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Tom smiled at Eileen as they walked through the snow-covered grounds towards the edge of the forbidden forest.

Eileen seemed entranced by its beauty as she walked hand and hand with Tom. She had no idea why he had wanted to talk a walk when it was so cold out. Tom didn't usually care much for the cold even though Eileen herself loved the snow, Tom cared more for warm days of late spring and summer.

Tom stopped at the edge of the forest just before the first line of trees that marked the place that students could go no further then.

Turning to face Eileen he reached a hand out gently and brushed a strand of long black silky hair from her face and stared deep into her deep charcoal eyes.

Sweeping his robes back he kneeled in the fresh blanket of snow. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small black velvet box and held it out before him. Eileen's eyes went wide as she watched him she knew his actions could only mean on thing. Her heart stopped a moment before starting to work double time as if it wished to burst out of her chest.

Tom flipped the top of the box open to reveal an engagement ring, a large diamond flanked by two emeralds in a platinum setting. She gasped; there was no way Tom could ever have afforded such an expensive and exquisite piece of jewelry and she wondered idly if he had spoken with her father.

Mr. Prince loved Tom, and they had, had many a political conversation most of which Eileen chose to stay out of. Mr. Prince thought Tom to be a smart, powerful and talented young man that would be a wonderful addition to the family. He had asked them last summer when Tom had come to visit, if he planned on marrying his little girl, so it was very possible he had gotten the ring for him.

Eileen didn't much care though as Tom smiled up at her and she smiled back.

"Eileen, will you marry me?" He asked looking up at her with adoration.

"Yes!" She swooned and Tom placed the ring on her finger before standing and sweeping her into a hug and passionate kiss.

** OoOoOoOoOo**

Eileen watched with wide obsidian eyes as Tom performed a spell on a small group of their former classmates.

They had graduated the month before and were set to marry in the month to come.

The men kneeling before him writhed in pain a moment and an image of a skull with a snake coiled through it appeared in the air before an identical image magically branded itself into each of the kneeling men's forearms.

She waited until the men had been dismissed and were gone before stepping into the room and alerting Tom of her presence.

"What were you doing?" She demanded with bravery she did not feel.

"Marking the first of my followers," He answered as if there was nothing wrong with the incredibly dark magic he had used. The dark magic Eileen could still feel crackling in the air around them.

She placed a protective hand on her abdomen an action that's significance seemed to be lost on Tom.

"Tom, what you are playing with is incredibly dark and dangerous. Please stop before something really bad happens." She pleaded with him.

"Stop? I have only just begun, only just begun to purge the world of its filth and make it a better place for the truly worthy, those of pure wizerding blood." He told her proudly before turning on his heels and heading for bed leaving a scared and worried Eileen alone in the parlor.

He woke the next morning to find Eileen's side of the bed still empty and cold indicating she had not slept there the night before.

On her side of the bed was a folded piece of parchment and atop the parchment rested Eileen's engagement ring. He opened the bit of parchment to reveal Eileen's familiar neat handwriting.

"_Dearest Tom,_

_I love you with all my heart but I cannot bear being around such dark magic. You scare me sometimes and I wish not to live in fear and I refuse to bring a child into it._

_I know you desire an heir but I will not provide you with one. I have packed all of my belongings and will not return. Please don't come looking for me, if you ever loved me just let me go_

_Love always and forever,_

_Eileen"_

Tom ripped the letter up before setting the pieces on fire and tossed the ring across the room. He then collapsed back into his pillows.

He had lost the love of his life and though he had no way of knowing at the time, his son as well.

Eileen had been two months pregnant at the time she left but she had never told Tom not wanting to tell him before the wedding.

It was shameful to conceive before marriage and she knew Tom looked down on it even more because his mother had, had him and she was not married to his father and his father had abandoned them.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

A teary sniffle from the younger man, still lying over his lap, snapped Voldemort out of his reverie and he ran a hand through the sweat soaked locks of his son. Replacing his clothing, he righted the younger man and had him resting with his bottom between his legs and his head resting on his shoulder as Severus continued to cry softly.

Behind his mask Malfoy grinned, he knew had it been him found as a spy he would be dead where he stood right now but that made taking in Snape's humiliation all the more sweet. And take it in he did, he ate up the cries and yelps, his grin broadening as the 'pleases' began. Poor ickle Sevy pleading with his daddy to stop spanking his poor bare bottom. It was all too good. But he dare not say anything or make any noise to alert his Lord to his amusement.

Similar thoughts were going through the minds of each and every Death Eater assembled there, save for Wormtail who was fidgeting nervously with the hem of his robes and attempting not to wet himself. But they all stayed kneeling, and dared not to display more than their shock.

When Voldemort stood up they all immediately prostrated themselves. Carrying his son, he addressed his followers. "I am going to retire for the night and am taking my son to my quarters. Know this! He is under MY protection, you will not harm him in any way, or you will answer to ME!"

With that he left the room, leaving behind a very confused group of Death Eaters.

Severus' bottom hurt far too much to be embarrassed further by his fathers actions besides he was already so far past humiliated that he decided to just enjoy his father carrying him and he hid his face in the mans chest as the tears continued to flow.

Voldemort carried Severus to his quarters. Reaching the room, he laid his son on his stomach on the bed. Severus' eyes were mere slits as the exhaustion was taking hold. Tucking in his son, Voldemort rubbed gentle circles on his back. Severus looked at his father a slight frown on his face.

"Did you really have to do that in front of everyone?" He asked a bit petulantly not bothering to check his attitude as he was no longer afraid the man would strike him dead.

Voldemort chucked, not his normal bone chilling sadistic 'I find you annoying I'm going to kill you now' chuckle, but a genuine and warm one that took Severus slightly off guard.

"Yes I had to, you were VERY naughty." He mock scolded, Severus narrowed his eyes feeling his cheeks redden again at the use of the word 'naughty'

Seeing his son's reaction to the word he decided to continue in that vein to finish imparting what he thought to be a very important lesson.

"Such naughtiness could only be handled severely and your embarrassment, I hope, will go a long way to prevent you from being so naughty again. I will have no hesitation in taking you over my lap no matter where we are if you misbehave. You have to earn the right to have your punishments dealt with in privacy."

"You mean you would spank me again?" Severus asked eyes wide he shook his head

"No! I am an adult now I need not be punished like a child! " He said indignantly rising a bit with his hands making to get out of bed.

Voldemort frowned and pushed his son to lie back down his hand firmly in the small of his back. He then landed a heavy-handed swat right to the middle of Severus' bottom causing him to yelp

"Settle down! Unless you would like another dose?" Voldemort warned.

Severus shook his head frantically. His bottom was still throbbing, and there was no way that he wanted more!

Voldemort nodded and went back to rubbing soothing circles in Severus' back and Severus could feel himself calm.

"My reasoning for all of this is important; you needed to be punished in a way that set you apart from your former colleagues. They needed to know that as my son, you are different than them." He explained.

Severus nodded in understanding; it warmed his heart to hear his father call him 'son'. He gave a tired yawn before closing his eyes and succumbing to his exhaustion. The entire time, Voldemort continued to rub his son's back. He continued for a while, even after hearing his son's breathing even out and when he was sure he would not wake, he stood.

Taking out his wand, Voldemort transfigured the large bed to split into two smaller ones. Lying down himself, he smiled inwardly; he had regained something that he had long thought lost to him.

Family…


	2. Chapter 2

Thicker Than Water

Disclaimer: We do not own them nor do we make any money off of this.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Chapter 2

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Severus slept soundly but not dreamlessly. There was too much on the young wizards mind to sleep without dreams, though the dreams he had where a bit more like memories.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"_I'm sorry son." The chubby medi-wizard said as he stepped out of the hospital room and into the waiting room where the young child of only ten sat waiting._

"_S-sorry?" Severus asked._

"_There was nothing more we could do, the disease was spread too far to contain. We did all that we could, I assure you, but we are not well versed in this sort of thing. Cancer is not seen everyday around here as it is in the muggle world and we do not have the means with which to deal with it." The medi-wizard explained placing one plump hand on Severus' shaking shoulder. Even in the muggle world where cancer was seen with much more frequency, the diagnosis still most likely would have been a death sentence._

"_NO!" Severus yelled and pulled away from the medi-wizard running into his mother's hospital room._

_He ran over to his mother's lifeless body and sobbed placing his head on her chest, his ear over her heart in a desperate attempt to hear a beat, to feel a breath, anything. _

_Her body was still warm but most definitely without life and Severus wept bitter tears of loss into the white cotton hospital gown his mother wore._

_Severus could feel two hands come out and grab him but he could not tell you whose hands they had been… he felt himself being led out of the hospital room but he could not tell you to where._

_He was pulled into the floo and could vaguely hear whomever it was that hands had grabbed him calling out "The Ministry" but it sounded muffled and distant to him as if he had cotton packed tightly in his ears. He was brought to the ministry's department for child welfare but he could not recall how long he had waited while they attempted to locate his next of kin. Time had seemed to stop and begun to spin out of control, all at the same time, for the little boy who had lost his entire world in one afternoon._

_He was then carted off to the small rather shabby muggle neighborhood of Spinner's End and dragged up to the door of a small house with unkempt front yard. The ministry official knocked on the door that seemed to have more paint chipped off then was actually left on._

_The door opened to reveal a hung-over looking man with three days worth of stubble curly blond hair that stuck out in every direction, red tinged blue eyes wearing nothing but a pair of boxers that had definitely looked to have seen better days and was reeking of alcohol._

"_Tobias Snape I presume?" The ministry official asked._

"_Indeed." The man slurred._

"_`n dis musstt be my freak of a soonn." He managed mumble out._

"_Yes, this is Severus." The official said pushing his way into the house pulling Severus by the hand behind him._

"_Where will he be staying?" The man asked Tobias._

"_Thiiss way." Tobias said stumbling over in the direction of a run down old room with a small bed that looked to be a cot with the bars taken off. The mattress was thin, worn and lumpy and looked to be several inches to small for Severus' to get his entire frame on but the ministry official said nothing about it he simply placed several shrunken pieces of luggage on the ground and resized them._

_Severus crinkled his nose as he looked at his father, really, it was barely two in the afternoon and the man had already been drinking. And by the look of it, quite heavily._

"_Your mother's things are in those two suit cases over the Severus; those are the things she wanted you to have." The ministry official said pointing to the two green and silver bags._

_And then he left him there, left him there with his drunken father in the small dusty dank building the man dared to call a house._

_Upon the other man's departure Tobias brought back his right arm and backhanded Severus hard across the face._

"_Unpack and then make yourself useful and start cleaning the parlor." He demanded before leaving the room in the search of more whisky._

_Severus' brought his hand up to cup his slowly bruising cheek; his tongue darting out to lick over his swollen lip and the coppery taste of his own blood filled his mouth. He could feel a few unwanted tears slip out of his eyes and down his cheeks._

_He quickly set about unpacking his things, he didn't have a lot but it was enough. He then placed his mother things all the way in the back of the small closet in his room, he couldn't bear to look at what his mother left him and he wasn't sure he ever would be able too. He had no idea what was in those suitcases and he wasn't sure he would ever have the heart to find out._

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Severus let out a little whimper in his sleep and he tossed onto his other side, his arms wrapped tightly around his pillow.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_Fifteen-year-old Severus stood in the empty potions lab at Hogwarts. It was midnight, one week before the end of spring term and there was no way he was going back to Spinners end and that drunk that passed himself off as his father._

_He added the last of the stolen ingredients to the ancestry potion he had been working diligently on since just after curfew._

_He bounced on the balls of his feet as he watched the finished potion simmer on the fire. He had to let it simmer for the next twenty minutes and then it would be ready for him to add a few drops of his blood and to give him the answer to the question he needed answers for desperately._

_The small timer on the desk went off and Severus ladled a portion of the potion out into a waiting vial before taking out a pin and running it through the fire to sterilize it before pricking his left pointer finger. He held the finger over the vial, squeezing it a bit he forced two drops of blood out of his finger and into the potion._

_Pouring the contents onto the sheet of parchment, the black swirling liquid shot out, branching outward, names and connections began to appear._

_He looked over the Prince side, next to each name was the state the person was currently in. He perused it for any viable relatives. He shook his head, deceased, deceased, incapacitated, deceased, ill, incapacitated…_

_The list went on and not a single relative was in any sort of state to take him in._

_He then turned to the Snape side of his family tree. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the paternal family tree again…_

_Riddle?_

_That couldn't be right; he was Severus Tobias Snape, SNAPE not Riddle._

_He rubbed his eyes again but the image stayed the same, under the place for his father it said Tom Marvolo Riddle and it indicated he was alive and well, all other names on that family tree said deceased and Severus sighed._

_But who was Tom Riddle?_

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Severus whimpered again in his sleep but the hand that rubbed his back soothed him and he calmed back down settling back into a deep sleep.

When Severus' body relaxed Voldemort stopped rubbing his back and went back to his own bed in an attempt to catch some more sleep.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_Well, the potion had been a total waste of time. _

_Well, that wasn't completely true. He had found out that Tobias Snape was not his father. But finding out his only free living relative was a mystery wasn't particularly helpful. _

_He couldn't even find the man, so there was no way he could go up to the man and say 'Hi, you're my father can I come live with you?'_

_Needless to say he had arrived back at Spinners End the night before and had been greeted by a wasted Tobias Snape who demanded dinner and then fell into a drunken stupor._

_Now, Severus sat in his closet, the door closed, the only light was from a single flashlight (he dare not use his wand) to see what he was doing._

_He opened both of his mother's suitcases and started going through them. Old photos, his birth certificate other trinkets there where of little value save for sentimental and then he stumbled across it, a stack of age warm parchment tied together with an elegant green and silver ribbon it was apparent whatever the parchment contained had been of great value to his mother._

_Running his hand over the bow he took a moment reveling in the fact that it had been tied by his mother's hands before pulling at one end releasing it._

_He looked over the parchment, they seemed to be letters._

"_Dearest Eileen,_

_I wait with bated breath until we can be reunited at summers end. I miss you with every breath I take but it wont be too much longer, summer is coming to a close and my torment here will be through for another year._

_Love always,_

_Tom"_

_So it was true, his mother had been with Tom Riddle, but then why did she leave him? Severus had no way of knowing the answers to his questions and even as he read the last of the letters he was no closer to finding out._

_It was apparent his mother loved this Tom Riddle very much to have kept these letters but why then did she leave him? And when she was pregnant to boot._

_At the bottom of the letters were photos, several photos of his mother and Tom smile and happy and Hogwarts and Severus felt tears in his eyes as he saw his mothers smiling face again. He quickly tucked the letters and photos away before turning off the flashlight, curling into a ball and falling asleep on the floor of his small cramped closet._

**OoOoOoOo**

'_My name is Tom. What's yours?'_

_Severus stared at the small book slightly baffled. _

_He had retrieved it from his mother's possessions; he had found a folded note inside of it. _

"_My dearest Eileen,_

_I may not always be able to be with you in body, but with this a little piece of me will always be with you in spirit. When you write in this book, it will be as if you are talking to me._

_With Love,_

_Tom"_

_Eager to find out his mother's thoughts, he opened the book. Only to find it blank! He could not help the wave of frustration he felt, when he flung the book across the room. It wasn't until much later that he found the book under an upturned inkwell. He had thought the book would be ruined, but no, here it was looking no different than when he had first found it. Inspiration struck, and he penned in._

'_Hello?'_

_Upon seeing the response, he was overjoyed. That was what Tom had meant by being with his mother in spirit! The book was an enchanted object to represent Tom when he couldn't be there for his mother! And thus began the correspondence between Severus and the book._

_Eventually the topic of Eileen came up._

'_So, Eileen was your mother?' The book asked._

'_Yes and your real self is my father?' Severus answered. 'Although, I have never met him and cannot find any reference to him, outside of the special award trophy in Hogwarts. It is as if after graduation, he just disappears!"_

_The book soaked in the words but remained unresponsive for a few minutes. Finally, when Severus was about the write some more, the book responded._

'_Did you ever think that he might be using a different name?' It asked._

'_Why would he go by another name?' Severus questioned._

'_Even when I was going to school, I sometimes used a different, more powerful sounding name that I had fashioned out of my birth name. Tom Marvolo Riddle.'_

_Severus watched in fascination as the letters rearranged themselves to spell out 'I am the Lord Voldemort'_

_The book dropped out of his nerveless fingers. Voldemort was his father?!?_

_Severus sat on the floor of his room, overwhelmed by this new information._

**OoOoOoOo**

Severus woke with a start, he wasn't on the floor of his tiny room on Spinners end, no, he was in a bed in his fathers chambers and across the room Voldemort sat watching him with a fond smile on his face, he wasn't sure he had ever seen that smile on his face before.

"Oh, good your awake, I want to talk with you." Voldemort said

Severus mumbled something incoherent as he sat up on the bed. His bottom immediately protested to contact with the mattress that mattress may have been soft but Severus' bottom was quite sore

"Try that again in English son." Voldemort said not unkindly

"What do you want to talk about?" Severus repeated this time without the mumbling

"I want you to take down your occlumency shields and let you into your mind. You are my son and should not be hiding things from me."

Voldemort said gently but there was no mistake that it was a demand

"No." Severus said simply, there was way too much in his mind it was still unsafe for his father to know and it was really just too early in the morning for this line of inquisition.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow. "No?" He asked a bit surprised. "Have you forgotten yesterday's lesson so quickly?"

Severus cheeks pinkened at the reminder of his humiliation but firmly stood his ground. His father may always be his father, but he served the Light! He could not, would not willingly betray them.

"Take down your shields now! Or you will get a reminder on the consequences of disobedience!" Voldemort commanded.

"No!" Severus said, trying to sound firm and manly, but ended up sounding like a five-year-old.

Getting up, he quickly made a break for the door, but Voldemort was faster. With a wave of his wand he had closed and locked the door before his wayward offspring could reach it.

"Wrong choice Severus. Now come here and bare your bottom."

Severus shook his head his eyes wide and pleading with his father, Voldemort searched in those eyes only to find the shields still up, displaying nothing but fear of his upcoming spanking.

"Severus come over here right now and bare your bottom, I will use Imperio if I have to, but if that becomes necessary you will be one sorry little boy." Voldemort says firmly and as if he was talking to a small child instead of a grown man.

'Little boy?' Severus thought raising a single eyebrow but not making to comply with his father. He was no 'little boy'!

Severus fought furiously with the urge to stomp his foot like a petulant child, locking his knees to prevent himself from such an indignity. After all he wasn't a little boy!

Knowing that there was no other way of getting his son to obey, he pointed his wand at Severus. With a sigh, he said the incantation "Imperio".

Once again Severus found himself walking to this father's side and baring his bottom. Severus fought the spell even as it forced him to lie over his father's lap, but to no avail. Getting Severus situated Voldemort quickly brought his hand down on the slightly pink bottom.

SMACK! Severus was just realizing how much a spanking could hurt over an already sore bottom. Voldemort landed the spanks at a furious pace, covering Severus' entire bottom, and paying extra attention to the sit-spots. It was when Severus' bottom had reached a uniform dusty pink that Voldemort started lecturing.

"You will NOT disobey me! _**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**_ When I tell you to do something, you do it! _**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**_ You do not keep secrets from me! _**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**_ I consider it the same as lying! _**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**_ Which I don't abide by, is that understood, young man?" Voldemort questioned, his lecture was heavy laden with hard spanks.

"Yes! OWWW! I'm sorry!!! OWWW! Please! OWWWW! Father!" Severus cried out.

Voldemort paused for a moment before summoning a slipper from across the room. Hope swelled in Severus' chest as the spanking stopped, that hope was viciously dashed as he felt the sole of the slipper tap softly on his reddened bottom.

Craning his head to see what was touching his already sore bum, he cried out. "No, Father! Please not the slipper!"

"If you had obeyed me, this would be over. But for your disobedience you are going to get a session with the slipper." Voldemort said sternly before he brought the slipper down on the upturned bottom.

Bringing the slipper up and down, Voldemort painted his son's bottom an even darker red. Severus squirmed, twisted and kicked his legs out, but nothing could stop his father from landing the spanks right where he wanted them.

After Severus' bottom was an acceptable shade of red, Voldemort raised one knee and tipped Severus forward for better access to his sit-spot.

"No! Father! Please!" Severus cried out.

Voldemort ignored his son's pleas as he landed the last ten blazing strokes on the younger man's sit-spots. Severus went quite limp after five and was sobbing heavily by the end of it.

Finishing up, Voldemort threw the slipper to the other side of the room and then proceeded to rub gentle circles on his son's back.

When Severus' hiccupping sobs turned to random tears and sniffles he righted him in his lap. Taking advantage of his son's emotional state Voldemort put two fingers under Severus chin and forced him to look him in the eyes and began to mentally probe him.

Severus tried to pull away but couldn't. He struggled to strengthen his occlumency shields but the spanking made him a bit weaker mentally for the moment and Voldemort was able to skim the upper most level of his memory finding the very thing he wanted him to know the least.

Voldemort pulled away from his son and glared at him.

"I am very disappointed in you young man, hiding something so important from me!" Voldemort scolded.

"How dare you!" Severus exclaimed pushing away from his father. He got tangled in his shorts and pajama bottoms that were still bunched around his knees and fell to the ground with a hard thud right on his sore bottom.

"Sodding, bloody hard floor," He yelped out.

Voldemort waved his wand again and Severus scrunched up the harsh features of his face in disgust as the bitter taste of soap flooded his mouth.

"Check that attitude and language Severus unless you fancy some more with the slipper, or maybe my belt." Voldemort warned him.

Severus frowned and shook his head vehemently he had no desire for more spanking let alone with the belt.

Voldemort waved his wand again canceling the soap spell and when Severus stood and went to fix his boxers and pajama pants he swatted the hands away.

"You leave those where they are." He demanded before grabbing Severus by the arm and hauling him off the ground.

Severus dug his heels into the ground in an attempt to find purchase as he felt his father start to drag him out to the common room where there were already a few Death Eaters gathered. There was always a small group on hand to guard the Dark Lord at all times.

"Father, no, what are you…" Severus started his eyes going wide, his face red as he realized they were headed right to the corner closest to where Voldemort conducted all of their meetings.

Voldemort placed Severus with his abnormally large nose right in the corner.

"No, father! You can not mean for me to stand in the corner in the middle of the common room!" Severus exclaimed pulling at his pajama shirt in an attempt to cover his modesty as he tried to turn away from the corner and go back to the room.

"Severus I mean just that. You will stand there with your nose in the corner, naughty red bottom on display while I call a Death Eater's meeting in order to solve the little problem that has come to light involving the memory I saw." Voldemort said firmly.

"No, I will not!" Severus said and he bent over to attempt to pull his boxers and pajama bottoms up once more.

Bending over was, in hindsight, perhaps not the brightest move on Severus' part as it presented his bottom most spectacularly to his fathers displeasure and Voldemort used that to his advantage.

While Severus was scrambling trying to get hold of his pants Voldemort wrapped an arm firmly around his waist and holding him tight he landed five hard swats to the well-presented bare bottom.

"You" *_**SWAT**_* "most" *_**SWAT**_* "certainly" *_**SWAT**_* "will" *_**SWAT**_* young" *_**SWAT**_* "man!" He scolded as he brought his hand down.

Severus let out an undignified yelp and as soon as his father let go he jumped up and rubbed at his bottom rocking up and down from the balls to the heels of his feet as he attempted to relieve some of the terrible sting.

Malfoy, who to Severus' luck was one of the few death eaters already gathered, let out a small chuckle. Severus face went a red that could almost rival that of his bottom and he quickly stilled pulling his hands away from his bottom.

He turned his head to look at his father, leaving the rest of his body still facing the corner.

"Please father at least allow me to replace my clothing." He pleaded in a whisper only Voldemort could hear.

"No Severus and that is final; I don't want to hear another word about it. You will stand there quietly until the meeting is finished and then you will get dressed and spend the rest of the day in your room, thinking about why it is not wise to disobey me. We will talk tonight about your further punishment for keeping such a secret from me. Now be advised if you move so much as an inch from the corner I will not hesitate to take your bare bottom back over my lap for another spanking right in the middle of the meeting." Voldemort warned.

Severus gulped audibly, more at the thought of more punishment then at the threat of being hauled over his father's knee in front of the Death Eaters again. Make no mistake, he knew his father would do it but there was no way he could be more embarrassed then he already was and it could be avoided if he stood still, and he planned on staying still, very still, if he did maybe then no one would notice him.

The prospect of further punishment that night was just far scarier especially if it took the form of another spanking.

Voldemort cast a specialized silencing spell on his son, he would be able to hear every noise Severus made, but Severus would not be able to hear the meeting. Voldemort surveyed the room, and picked out one quivering mass from the crowd, he beckoned. "Come here Wormtail."

Singled out, Wormtail made his way to his Voldemort. "Yes, my Lord?" He asked as he bowed.

"Hold out your arm." The Dark Lord commanded.

Wormtail bit back a sigh, he hated it that his lord always chose him for this. Obediently, he held out his left arm. Voldemort held out his wand and touched it to Wormtail's dark mark. Wormtail writhed in agony.

Seconds later the room was filled with the sounds of 'pops' and the room became more crowded as more Death Eaters arrived. All of them took note of the red bottomed, stifling Severus in the corner. Some even chuckled under their breath. Their attention turned to their leader as Voldemort addressed them.

"My friends, I have a secret to share with you. Around sixteen years ago, I took a wife in secret, not wanting my enemies to find out, only one person knew. My most faithful follower, Brakus Grommet, gave me his daughter, Candida as my wife. She bore me a child, who I named Marvolo Salazar Slytherin, reclaiming the Slytherin name that had died out. But tragedy struck! Somehow that blasted Order of the Phoenix found out about him and in the raid, both Brakus and Candida were killed, and my son was missing. Until now, I had assumed that he was dead, but Severus has brought me new information. He is alive and living under a different name and appearance. His name is now…"

The Death Eaters were unsettled by the tale, here was another competitor for their lord's favor, but they couldn't help but wonder who this second son was.

"Harry Potter!"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thicker Then Water _**

_**Disclaimer: We do not own them nor do we make any money off of this. **_

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

**_Chapter Three_**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

The jaws of the fifteen men and women of Voldemort's inner circle, gathered for the meeting, hit the floor.

Harry Potter, the bane of their existences was the son of their Lord.

"Malfoy, Macnair, Nott, you will go to number four Private Drive in Surrey and obtain my son using any means necessary. I want him here by night fall, failure will be met with most unpleasant consequences." Voldemort decreed.

"What, he'll spank us?" Macnair dare whisper to Malfoy.

However he did so a bit louder then recommend as Voldemort heard him.

"Crucio!" The dark lord called out his wand pointed at Macnair.

Walden went down to the ground writhing in pain as Voldedmort held him under the unforgivable for what seemed to Macnair an eternity.

"Gibbon go in Macnair's stead, Macnair get out of my sight." Voldemort demanded as he canceled the curse.

Walden Macnair stumbled to his feet, and as fast as his shaky countenance would allow him, got his sorry arse out of the dark lord's sight.

Armed with an address and apparation coordinates Gibbon, Malfoy and Nott went to collect their master's brat.

They apparated to a clearing behind some trees a mere three blocks from number four. Dressed in their black robes, white masks and hidden by a concealment charm they made their way to their destination.

Hiding behind some bushes towards the left side of the house they waited nervously in hopes that the boy would make his way out of the house for some reason before nightfall.

They knew they would not be able to get inside the house not with the wards that were in place. The only one that could even hope to get passed wards set by Dumbledore aside from Dumbledore himself was Voldemort so they would just have to wait for the boy to come out to them.

Four hours they waited without a single sign of the-boy-that-lived until just as they were about to attempt to break into the house and simply hope the entire order of the Phoenix wasn't alerted to the wards being breached the thin gangly boy with unruly black hair round spectacles and clothes six sizes two big came out carrying two garbage bags that looked as if they weighted twice as much as the boy, each.

Waiting till the fourteen-year-old child put the garbage bags down, Malfoy quickly snuck behind him and wrapping an arm around his chest and an arm around his neck, a hand placed firmly over the boy's mouth to prevent him from screaming, he dragged him back into the bushes where Nott and Gibbon stood guard watching to make sure there was no one coming to witness the abduction.

Legs flailing Harry attempted to escape his captor. How in Merlin's name had Death Eaters found out where he was living?

A wayward leg kicked back hitting Lucius right in the groin causing him to gasp and momentarily release his hold on Harry. Taking his chance Harry made to bolt but a stunner hit him in the back. The two strong arms of Nott shot out and grabbed him again quickly apparating them back to the dark lord's hide out.

Gibbon sighed and looked down at Malfoy who was curled up in the fetal position rocking slightly on the ground. Grabbing Lucius' shoulder Gibbon apparated them both back to Voldemort's side as well, he would have just left Malfoy there but the ruckus had apparently brought attention to them and he could hear door knobs turning as curious neighbor went to check what was going on. Gibbon didn't want to think about what the dark lord would do if they were spotted by muggles.

o**OoOoOoOoOo**

Severus lied on his stomach on a bed in his new room. After the meeting he had gone back to his father's quarters like he had been instructed, relieved to finally be allowed to pull his clothes back up over his sore red bottom even if his bottom had protested something awful to having even the thin cloth of his boxers and pajama bottoms touching it.

Voldemort had followed him into the room and instructed him to get dressed. Once Severus was dressed he was instructed to follow his father. He was led to a room directly across the hall from the Dark Lord's a room that Severus was certain had not existed the night before.

It was a nice size room with two matching sets of furniture. The walls were painted a light shade of blue and the thick carpet that covered the floor was a slightly darker blue. The two large four post beds were pushed up against opposite walls and separated by matching wood nightstands, and a window with a window seat. (Giving a pattern of wall, bed, nightstand, window, nightstand, bed, wall), each bed had comforters and hangings the same blue as that of the wall the pillows were a slightly darker blue, a blue that matched that of the stitching on the comforter, trimming of the hangings and the carpet tying the entire color scheme together.

On the wall on both sides of the door that lead back into the hall were two large book shelves filled with books as well as a few board games and decks of cards.

There were two doors in the room one leading to a bathroom also decorated blue and the other to a large closet split in half one half, Severus recognized housed clothing his size and the other housed clothing quite a bit smaller. All in all it looked like a room meant for two little boys to share, two brothers.

Severus frowned it did not bode well for him. He was sure if he was made to share a room with the brat-that-lived one of them would not live out the first night. Especially, if they were forced to spend it in a room that looked to have been made for two eight year olds as opposed to a fourteen year old and a thirty-five year old.

Severus gave his father a look that said 'you have got to be kidding me.' But Voldemort simply raised an eyebrow and pointed to the bed on the left.

"Sit down son; we need to have a little talk." He said.

Severus groaned but took a seat on the indicated bed wriggling a bit as he did his bottom still very sore.

Voldemort smiled fondly as he watched his son squirm on his hard earned sore bum before sitting down next to him.

"I am very disappointed in your behavior Severus, you have proven yourself an elaborate liar and as such you can not be trusted as of yet. You have also proven very stubborn, disobedient and naughty. These are all things that I can not over look." Voldemort said watching his son.

Severus scooted a bit further away from his father not liking the sound of that at all.

"But you already spanked me." Severus defended the whininess in his own voice made him cringe.

Voldemort could not help the small smile that tugged at his lips at how childish Severus was acting. It was rather amusing to see the normally unreadable, dark, potions master acting in such a way.

"Yes I did, however, you are also grounded. For the next week, you are not to leave this room except for meals and when I hold meetings. There you will stand in the corner where I can keep an eye on you and make sure you are not spying. There will be a silencing charm in place so that you cannot hear what is going on in the meeting. I can not trust you with that information at the moment. After the week you will be allowed to roam our home freely but you will not be allowed to leave the premises without my permission and one of the Death Eaters escorting you. Think of it as probation. You will stay on probation until I feel I can trust you again." Voldemort explained.

"WHAT?" Severus exclaimed.

"I am not a child you cannot ground me." He added crossing his arms defiantly over his chest.

Grabbing Severus bicep Voldemort leaned him forward and landed a hard swat to his sore bottom causing him to yelp.

"You would do well to listen to me young man. I don't care how sore your bottom is, I do not mind adding to it, so if you want to be able to sit comfortably anytime in the near future you will accept your punishment. I have the house set to alert me if you should try and leave as well as your bedroom door to alert me if you have left your room without my permission. Trust me son, if you should try to break your grounding you will be one very sorry little boy." Voldemort warned. He then held out his hand curling his fingers in a gesture for Severus to hand something over to him.

"Wand,." Voldemort demanded.

"You can't take my wand!" Severus exclaimed he had not been without his wand since he first got it at age eleven.

"One…"

Severus' eyes went wide and he stared at his father incredulously, was the man really counting?

"Two…"

Well that answered that, his father was counting at Severus like he was some bloody five year old.

"If I get to three Severus you will be back over my lap." Voldemort warned.

Severus huffed and reached into his wand holster grabbing out his wand he slapped it harshly into his father's hand.

"Thank you Severus, you may have this back when you can be trusted with it." Voldemort informed him.

Well, there you had it, there wasn't really much Severus could do now was there? Except if he was going to be treated like a bloody child he was very well going to act like one so he tossed himself face down on the bed behind his father and buried his face in his pillow.

"Sulk all you want; it will not change a thing." Voldemort informed him and then rose from the bed landing one last swat to his son's bottom before leaving the room.

Severus let out a yelp and glared at his fathers retreating back. He was not sulking, he did not sulk, he was… He was brooding that's it brooding!

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Lucius walked in stiffly then bowed and said. "My Lord, we have recovered your son."

"Excellent, Lucius, I take it he is unharmed?" Voldemort questioned.

Behind his mask, he scowled, yes the brat was unharmed, and he could not however say the same for himself, oh if he didn't already have an heir… However his voice gave no indication of his displeasure. "My Lord, he put up a struggle, so we were forced to stun him, but he is otherwise unharmed." Lucius reported.

"Bring him in, I will awaken him." Voldemort commanded.

Voldemort frowned slightly as Nott and Gibbon half-carried, half-dragged Harry in. Voldemort indicated toward the couch for them place the boy. He absentmindedly waved his hand in a dismissal as he studied his sleeping son. The boy was really much too scrawny. For all his fourteen almost fifteen years he didn't look a day over thirteen, one could almost even mistake him for twelve. He searched the boy's face for traces of his long thought lost son, aside from the black hair, the boy in front of him looked to be completely different than his Marvolo. His features were practically identical to that blasted Potter! Voldemort scowled slightly at that reminder of what he had lost.

Raising his wand he pointed to Harry. "Ennervate."

Harry sat up suddenly alert, frantically glancing around the room; he noticed that it was void of Death Eaters. There was however, one man in the room with him. Sensing he wasn't in immediate danger, he studied the oddly familiar stranger. He was tall and with dark hair that was starting to go grey causing a salt and pepper look. The stranger was a handsome man in his fifties or sixties, warm brown eyes gazed kindly at him, and the fond smile on his face set Harry at ease.

But not completely, he remembered very well being kidnapped by Death Eaters. So it was with a suspicious glare that he asked. "Who are you? Are you a Death Eater? Where am I?"

Voldemort's grin broadened as he realized that Harry had yet to recognize him, this could work to his advantage.

"I'm not here to hurt you Harry, I'm not a Death Eater, and you are in my home." Voldemort smiled comfortingly as he answered his son's questions.

Harry wasn't fooled, the man still had not answered his first question, but he still relaxed slightly at hearing he wasn't in Death Eater hands. "You still haven't told me who you are."

"Let me tell you a story, Harry." Voldemort began, his brown eyes locking onto Harry's wary green eyes.

"It was during the war; almost 15 years ago I had a son. I had him and his mother hidden away, to keep them safe from my enemies. But it was no use; somehow my enemies had discovered where they were and attacked. My son was stolen, and his mother and grandfather were killed in the attack."

Harry nodded; he sympathized with the stranger for his loss. He knew what it was like to be without family.

"My son was taken from me, but not killed; instead he was given to be raised by another. Raised to believe he was someone else. Harry, you are that son. You are my son, I am your father." Voldemort proclaimed.

Harry's eyes widened. "Bullocks! I know who my parents are! They were James and Lily Potter! Not you!" Harry yelled out.

"No, you were not born 'Harry Potter', but Marvolo Salazar Slytherin. The Potters were simply the ones to adopt you." Voldemort explained.

Harry stared at Voldemort, dumbfounded _**SLYTHERIN!**_ Then that meant… Harry studied the man again, and the features that seemed familiar. Suddenly recognition hit him like a bludger. "TOM! You're Tom Riddle!"

"I've long since cast off that name. I am the Lord Voldemort!" Voldemort proclaimed.

"This is a trick! You're trying to turn me to your side again!" Harry exclaimed.

"No, Marvolo, this is not a trick, you are my son." Voldemort stated.

"Sod off, you bloody wanker! There is no effing way that you're my father!" Harry then quickly scrambled for the exit.

With a wave of his wand, Voldemort locked the door. Seconds too late, Harry reached the doorknob only to find it locked, he turned around the look of a cornered animal in his eyes.

"I'm not here to hurt you Marvolo. Calm down." Voldemort said soothingly.

"My name is Harry you stupid git! You must be mental if you think I'll believe you." Harry exclaimed.

Voldemort aimed his wand at Harry and Harry tensed up, this was it, Voldemort had decided to end this charade and kill him. Voldemort muttered a spell, and suddenly Harry's mouth was filled with the bitter taste of soap.

Voldemort tisk'ed. "I do not tolerate swearing from any of my children. And your name is Marvolo, Harry is the name those blood traitors that pretended to be your parents gave you." Voldemort scowled. "If you insist, we will call you 'Harry' as a nickname, if you behave yourself."

Harry gathered up his saliva and spat toward Voldemort. "Sod off! I'm not going to just quietly go along and play 'house' with you. I'll never believe your lies."

Voldemort's stretched out patience snapped at that. "That's it, young man! You've just earned yourself a spanking! Come here and bare your bottom." He commanded.

Harry's eyes widened, for some reason the prospect of a spanking seemed scarier than death at that moment, and he couldn't help but whine. "I don't want a spanking!"

"What you want is not an issue, what you deserve and what you will get is a spanking. If I have to make you, the consequences will be most severe." Voldemort warned.

Harry tried defiance once more. "I'm not a sodding five year old! There is no way I'm going to walk over to you for a smacking."

Voldemort sighed and waved his wand again to cast the mouth-soaping spell. Harry made a face as he was once again assaulted with the taste of soap. Voldemort then raised his wand to cast the imperius curse. "Imperio," He incanted.

To his surprise, not only did his son not obey the command to come to him, but also the boy looked up at him with a triumphant smirk.

"That won't work on me TOM." Harry said, emphasizing the name Tom.

"That's father to you, young man." Voldemort scolded before pointing his wand at his son again. "Petrifius Totalus." He said and Harry went stiff as a log. "Mobilus Corpus." He commanded and the boy levitated toward him. He seated himself on the couch and pulled the floating boy over his lap before canceling out both spells with a "Finite Incatium."

Harry immediately began to squirm all he could, but to no avail, Voldemort had him firmly clamped down with one arm, and had also added a sticking charm on his stomach for good measure.

"No, no, no! I am not a little child you cannot spank me, stop! What ever happened to a good old-fashioned 'crucio'? Voldemort doesn't give spankings!!" Harry tried, after all, honestly, when did the dark lord start administering bottom warmings?

Come on Voldemort was king of creative magical torture, known to torture people with all sorts of inventive hexes (which all seemed like very attractive options to Harry who was face down over the dark lords lap about to be spanked, he was sure any of those choices would be much better then a bottom blistering!) he did not hand out childish punishments.

It all just seemed very, very odd to Harry.

"Ah, but you are wrong there, Lord Voldemort does give spankings, he gives spankings to his sons when they are naughty; naughty like you are being right now." Voldemort said patting Harry's trouser clad bottom.

Wait… Pause… Rewind. Did Voldemort say 'sons'? As in more then one? As in multiple? As in Harry had a brother?

That thought however left Harry's mind quickly when he felt Voldemort's arm tighten around his waist and another pat to his bottom.

Harry gulped and renewed his struggles; okay so appealing to Voldemort's sadistic pride didn't work. There was one more alternative and at this point Harry was not above begging.

"Please, I don't want a spanking." Harry beseeched once again trying to escape the sticking charm that held him over the dark wizard's knee.

"I'm sure you don't, it would not be an effective punishment if you wanted it." Voldemort retorted before yanking down Harry's trousers and pants; they slid down easily as they were several sizes to big, revealing Harry's pale bottom.

Voldemort took in the sight, the boy was far to thin and small for his age he felt very light in his lap and his hands and feet didn't even touch the floor, they dangled inches above it. Looking at the boy's bare bottom and thighs revealed them to be mere skin and bones. Voldemort knew muggles were cruel but no one neglected his son in such a way. He would take care to remedy the neglect the Dursleys had bestowed upon Harry. He would make things better for his son and he would also deal with the Dursleys, but first he had a naughty little boy bare bottomed over his lap that needed to be spanked.

"No, you can't, not bare!" Harry wailed wriggling and squirming his face red and hot with embarrassment.

"Naughty little boys get spankings right on the bare bottoms." Voldemort informed him and if Harry didn't think his face could get any more red or that he could feel any more embarrassed, that statement proved him wrong.

'Naughty little boy' indeed, since when did Voldemort talk that way? It was quite humiliating and unexpected to Harry. However he did not have long to ponder that line of thinking before he felt his father's hand land with a hard and stinging smack to the middle of his bottom.

He let out a startled yelp, he couldn't help it the smack had shocked him and it had hurt a fair bit as well. And then the hand started falling on his helpless bottom in earnest. It stung something awful but Harry bit his bottom lip to stave off any more sounds and he was successful in doing so, that was until he felt himself tipped forward and those hard swats applied to the very sensitive skin where bottom met thigh, the spot that Harry needed un-sore if he ever wanted to sit again. Voldemort was quickly dashing that hope as he continued swatting the sit spot turning it rosy red and quite sore, so sore Harry thought sitting would be naught but a distant memory.

"OWwww! Stop! OWWW! Please!" Harry begged, his bottom felt like it was on fire, Voldemort had settled into a brisk pace, leaving just enough time between each burning smack for the sting to begin to fade before landing a new one, igniting Harry's bottom further.

At this point, tears were running down Harry's face and he was sobbing softly, and his arms were flailing and his legs were kicking out in a futile attempt to swim off his father's lap. Voldemort paused in the spanking, taking out his wand he conjured up a rather large hairbrush. He tapped it gently against Harry's sore bottom to let him know of the change of implements. Harry jumped at the contact of the cold wood against his flaming bottom. Harry craned his neck to see what was going on back there.

"No! Not the brush! Please!" Harry begged.

"Yes, the brush. If you had obeyed me when I told you to come to me and bare your bottom, you would have only received a hand spanking. I said the consequences would be most severe, a good session with the hair brush should remind you that disobedience is not tolerated." Voldemort lectured before bringing the brush down hard on Harry's bright red backside.

Harry's struggles began anew as Voldemort seemed determined to ensure that Harry would never sit again. The brush hurt so much worse than Voldemort's hand, and the fire in Harry's bottom was rapidly getting hotter.

"You will not swear. _**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!**_ You will not blatantly disrespect me. _**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! **_And you will not disobey me! _**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!**_ Is that clear?" Voldemort's question was heavy laden with hard swats to Harry's rapidly redding bottom.

"Yesssss! Owwww! It's OWWW! clear! OWWwww! I'm sorry! Owwww! Please!" Harry begged, he didn't care what he was saying, anything to stop the blazing spanks that was fueling the inferno in his bottom.

Voldemort was pleased to hear his son apologize even if it was under duress. Sensing that his son was nearing his breaking point, he decided to finish up the spanking. He landed ten more hard spanks right on his son's sit-spot before banishing the hairbrush. Harry was almost hysterical he was limp over his father's lap and sobbing hard, his deep crimson bottom on display.

Voldemort undid the sticking charm and gathered up the sobbing boy into and embrace. He situated his son so that his sore bottom was not touching anything. Harry was too distraught to care about the source, he took in whatever comfort he could get, and buried his face into his father's chest and sobbed out the pain.

They sat there for long minutes, Voldemort rocking his son gently while rubbing soothing circles on his back. When Voldemort heard Harry's breathing even out, he looked down, only to find that his son had fallen into an exhausted sleep. Smiling at the peacefully sleeping child, he couldn't help but notice how sweet and innocent he looked. Voldemort stood up and undid the locking charms on the door. He headed for the boys' shared room.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Severus was lying on his stomach reading when his father entered the room. He looked up curiously as he noticed who his father was carrying. He scowled, the bloody brat-who-lived, and whether he liked it or not (and definitely not) was also his younger half-brother. Voldemort lied the boy down on the free bed and tucked the sleeping boy in so he was resting on his stomach, and reached over to pluck the boy's glasses from his face, and place them on the bed stand.

Voldemort approached Severus and said quietly. "Let him sleep for as long as he wants, I will have a charm to alert me when he awakens. After that, we will all have a family talk."

Severus nodded, and obediently said. "Yes, Father." And returned to his reading.

Harry slept for hours, the exhaustion of the spanking, coupled with having to wake up early and do so many chores for the Dursleys had made it so that his body craved any rest it could get. When Harry's eyes fluttered open, the first thing he noticed was all the blue. It was a pleasant color and one of his favorites, looking around, he noticed he wasn't alone. He tensed up at seeing the unknown figure, his vision was blurry. Scrambling around, he managed to find his glasses, and put them on. Turning toward the figure, he gasped as he saw the person he least expected to see.

"Snape!" Harry exclaimed. "Why… how…what?" Harry sputtered he was disoriented and confused. Waking up in what looked like a child's room with your hated potions professor in the next bed was not on Harry's lists of 'to do's'

"Eloquent as always Pot-" Severus began, and then made a face as if he was sucking on a lemon. "I mean Harry." Severus bit the bullet spitting out the name as if it had a bad taste but he knew he had better get used to it his father would not like it if he called that brat Potter and Severus knew what happened when his father was displeased with him.

Harry's jaw dropped, Snape was calling him Harry? "Why are you here? And why are you calling me Harry?"

"This is our room, I live here." Severus answers curtly; he hated being asked stupid questions. "Would you rather I call you Marvolo?" He jabbed knowing that would get the boy going and there was nothing he enjoyed more then baiting the brat.

"No! That's not my name! You greasy git!" Harry yelled.

"Impertinent brat! Weren't you listening when Father explained things to you?" Severus scolded, Merlin he would never survive the summer with this brat, and then he had to go and teach the bloody no good excuse for a wizard when the school year came, there was just no escaping him!

"Fa-Father? You-you mean you're my supposed brother?" Harry gasped rolling over and sitting up to scoot as far to the other side of the bed as he could but as soon as his bottom hit the mattress he let out a yelp.

Severus grinned sardonically, so the boy had been spanked, good!

"Yes, I'm not too thrilled about that either and I see you have had a taste of Father's disciplining methods." Severus said in a tone that was slightly too elated for Harry's liking

"You're all mental! What kind of stupid story is that? At least make it believable." Harry screeched hopping up from the bed.

"Idiot boy! It is the truth, and as much as it pains me to say, you are my HALF brother." Severus said emphasizing the half part, getting up from his own bed to stare his brother down.

"You ugly git! There is no way I'm related to you!" Harry took a menacing step closer to Severus.

"Why you arrogant little brat! I-" Severus was about to reach out and strangle the boy…

"Enough!" Voldemort came in, and separated his two sons. They were standing up, their faces inches from each other. Voldemort turned both his sons around and landed a sharp smack to their already sore bottoms. Both Severus and Harry yelped as the stinging swat impacted their bottoms. Harry stared in disbelief as his Potions' Professor was disciplined like a naughty five year old before getting his own turn.

Voldemort simply waged a finger at his sons. "Behave." He said firmly.

Both boys rubbed their bottoms and winced, they decided to obey for the moment, if nothing else but for the sake of their bottoms!

"Severus, I want you to show Marvolo the memory that I saw, I think that might convince him of the truth." Voldemort explained as he took from his pocket a miniature pensieve and enlarged it.

Harry scowled at the usage of the name 'Marvolo', but said nothing, his bottom was still stinging from the last swat.

"I require a wand, Father."

"Nice try, Severus. I will hold the wand as you bring the memory to the forefront of your mind for me to pull it out."

Severus scowled but did as he was told. Slowly, Voldemort pulled the silvery strand of memory from Severus' head, and placed it into the basin. Voldemort gestured toward his youngest son to join them and to his surprise, Harry actually obeyed.

Harry wanted answers, and he knew that they were in the pensieve, ignoring that he would have to be in close proximity to both Snape and Voldemort, he joined them in looking into the stone basin.

The world spun around them as the three of them were transported together into Severus' memories.

_**------------- Pensieve Memory -------------**_

Alastor Moody stood in all his paranoid glory ranting at Dumbledore oblivious to the fact that Severus was inside his extra potions store, of which, the two older wizards were having their rather private discussion right outside of. Through really they had no reason to believe anyone would over hear them as it was mid summer and no one besides the potions master and Dumbledore were in the school anyway. The door to the potions store was open just a crack and Severus peered out the small space listening quietly.

"Aren't you worried about Potter turning? Voldemort having his blood just creates one more link to him. And you know what they say 'like father, like son.'" Moody said waving the hand that was not clasping his cane about widely in the air.

"Alastor, you are not giving Harry enough credit, he is not his father, and he is not Voldemort. He has one of the purest hearts I know of." Dumbledore assured his panicking colleague.

"Why did you kidnap the boy? Why did you give him to the Potters?" Moody asked almost accusingly.

"I couldn't have an innocent child grow up under the influence of Voldemort; I couldn't allow Voldemort to have an heir, to have another Voldemort." Albus explained.

"So, you should have killed the boy and be done with it. The Potters were good people, they didn't need to die. Not for the sake of HIS whelp." Alastor nearly yelled.

"They didn't know, and in all honesty, I don't think things would have been different had they known. They magically adopted him, their blood also flows through him, and Harry is as much their child as he is Voldemort's." Dumbledore said confidently.

Severus quickly and quietly closed the door all the way when Dumbledore's eyes came to rest on the door and for a moment he could have sworn their eyes had met and he was found out to have been eavesdropping but the headmaster made no acknowledgment that he had seen him.

_**-------------End Pensieve Memory -------------**_

The memory ended and the three of them were deposited back where they had started standing before the pensive.

Harry stood in shock, here was proof of what Voldemort was saying, and his own headmaster was confirming it! But it couldn't be!

"Boys, wash up, dinner will be in ten minutes." Voldemort said before he left the room.

Harry and Severus both scowled at being talked down to like they were small children, but nonetheless went to obey, they knew the price of disobedience!

Harry sighed he wondered how Voldemort could show him something like that, that would turn his entire world upside down and then announce dinner to be in ten minutes like nothing had happened.

Dinner was a quiet affair; Harry was very much subdued from watching the pensieve memory. Harry barely noticed when Voldemort put another piece of meat on his plate. He did however scowl when he noticed the extra helping of broccoli. Harry tried to dump it back on the serving platter, but his hand was swatted by his father.

"Eat your vegetables, Marvolo." Voldemort admonished.

Harry scowled, but said nothing; his sore bottom was a reminder enough to keep him from retorting.

Severus couldn't help but snort as his younger brother's antics, earning him a glare from said younger brother.

Dinner ended and both Severus and Harry were denied dessert. Severus scowled at being reminded of his grounding and being treated like a naughty little boy, sent to bed without dessert, especially in front of Harry of all people. Harry pouted slightly, it was treacle tart! His favorite. Voldemort dismissed them for their early bedtime.

"Bed at 8:30? You must be mental!" Harry exclaimed.

"Unless you want a bottom warming before bed, I suggest you go to your room and get ready for bed, I'll be there shortly to tuck you in." Voldemort said with a smile.

Harry scowled but obeyed his father and went to go get ready for bed.

Entering their bedroom Severus and Harry took turns in the bathroom changing into their pajamas before getting into bed, much too both their dismay Voldemort actually tucked them in, walking from one bed to the other pulling the blanket firmly around each of them before placing a kiss on both of their foreheads.

Severus frowned, as if being made to live in the childish room wasn't bad enough! Well he supposed it could have been worse; there could have been bunk beds.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thicker Then Water _**

_**Disclaimer: We do not own them nor do we make any money off of this. **_

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

**_Chapter Four_**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Severus pounded on the bathroom door for the fifth time in the last half hour.

"Hurry up in there I have to use it too." He yelled through the thick wooden door. Sharing a bathroom with a teenager was possibly one of the worst things in the entire world.

Once again Harry ignored him and continued brushing his teeth, one of the few joys in his life at this point was pissing off Snape.

Severus banged on the door again.

"I swear I'll break this door down and then break your neck and use you in my next potion if you don't open up." Severus threatened.

"You will do no such thing Severus. Marvolo, please let your brother use the bathroom." Voldemort said through the door to his youngest son.

Finally Harry opened the door to the bathroom and came walking out, the bathroom air was thick with steam the mirror fogged over. Harry had left his towel on the floor and toothpaste in the sink. All and all, the bathroom looked like it had just been inhabited by a teenager.

"Clean up your mess." Severus demanded only to be ignored by the brat.

"You can't tell me what to do; we aren't at Hogwarts." Harry tells him smugly

"Marvolo..." Voldemort said in a stern voice. "Listen to your brother."

Harry scowled. "My name is Harry! And he is not my brother!"

Severus smirked; this would not end well for the brat.

"Marvolo, he is your brother, just as I am your father, you will listen to your brother."

"MY NAME IS HARRY. H-A-R-R-Y can you say that?"

Voldemort closed the gap between the two in three quick strides. Turning the boy around, he landed five sharp smacks to the boy's bottom causing the boy to yelp.

Severus grinned rather satisfied about his brother getting swatted.

"I told you we would call you 'Harry' IF you behave." Voldemort scolded. "This is not your best behavior."

Harry scowled and rubbed his bottom. That had hurt! And on his already sore bum, it felt even worse.

"Now, pick up after yourself, it is not nice to leave such a mess for your brother." Voldemort said firmly.

Sullenly, Harry stomped over and picked up his towel, and ran the water to wash out the sink. Then he stomped over to Voldemort. "Happy?" He asked with a huff.

"Watch the attitude little boy, or you may find yourself over my knee again." Voldemort warned.

Severus gave a satisfied smirk that earned him a warning glare from his father

"Severus you would do well to watch your attitude as well you know you aren't too old and may just find yourself over my lap as well."

Severus' face fell and he made his way into the bathroom angling his bottom away from his father as to prevent any warning swats his father may have been thinking of delivering.

"Severus, when you are through, please guide Harry to the family room, we need to have a talk." Voldemort's voice was light, but it was clearly not a request.

"Yes, Father." Severus said obediently and went to get ready for the day.

"Harry." Voldemort said, he face scrunched as if he were sucking on a lemon. "Wait for your brother before leaving the room." He commanded

Harry nodded tossing himself back on his bed crossing his arms over his chest.

Finishing up in the bathroom Severus walked back into the room and gave the sullen teen a glare.

"Father wanted us to meet him." Severus said

"He is not my father, you greasy git!" Harry snapped.

"Don't talk to me like that you ungrateful brat!" Severus hissed back.

"I'll talk any way I like, and there is nothing you can do about it because there are no detentions to give or house points to take!" Harry said, attitude dripping from every word.

Severus' eyes flashed with something dangerous. Oh, if he only had a wand he would teach that boy a thing or two!

Harry gulped scooting back on his bed reflexively at the look in the potion master's eyes, putting as much distance between them as possible.

Severus reached out and grabbed a hold of Harry's ear; he then yanked hard pulling the boy off the bed, out the room, and all the way to the parlor by the ear.

"OWWW Snape let go, that doesn't come off you know!" Harry yelped.

"Not to worry Harry, should I be unlucky enough to have your ear rip off in my hand I would not be too upset as it would make a wonderful and rare potions ingredient." Severus remarked, and what scared Harry is he said it without any note of levity.

"Severus, Marvolo, what is the meaning of this? Severus unhand your brother." Voldemort demanded.

Severus let go of Harry's ear but not before giving the ear a painful pinch and Harry's head a push.

Harry yelped and frowned but smiled a bit as his yelp was followed closely by another yelp as Severus' arm was grabbed by Voldemort and he was angled to the side, five hard swats landed on his bottom.

"You will be nicer to your brother! If this fighting doesn't stop, you are both going to find yourselves over my lap!" Voldemort warned and then indicated with a wave of his arm that both boys should take a seat on the couch.

They both took a seat on opposite ends of the couch in order to put as much distance between them as possible.

With a flick of his wand Voldemort summoned a chair and took a seat directly in front of his sons.

"Now, rules.

Rule number one, as the two of you can't seem to get along there is not to be any fighting. I am already getting tired of the constant bickering and it has only been one day.

Rule number two, neither of you is to leave this house without my permission and a Death Eater to keep an eye on you.

Rule three; I will not tolerate foul language from either of you. You will show me and each other respect. Furthermore Severus you will tutor Harry for two hours a day in various subjects. When your grounding is over you may take him into the potions lab and work on his brewing. If Harry's grades do not improve you will both be in trouble.

And one more thing. I want you to address me as either 'Father', 'Dad', or even 'Daddy' if you wish. And you are to call each other by your given names. Severus is 'Severus', and Marvolo, if you behave, we'll try to call you 'Harry', but I make no promises."

After he finished, both his children jumped up and exploded.

"My name IS Harry! Not Marvolo!" Harry exclaimed.

"Why do I have to be responsible for the brat's grades?" Severus questioned.

"You behave and you will be called Harry. Severus if you tutor him the way you should then his grades should improve; if you don't his grades won't, and it will be partially your fault." Voldemort explained, with more patience than anyone expected from him.

"Now, if there are not any questions, let us go to breakfast." Voldemort got up to walk to the dining room.

His sons gave one last glare to each other before following him.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

After breakfast, Severus returned to his room and Harry explored the rest of the house. To Harry's dismay, he found that all the doors and windows leading outside the house were magically locked. And so Harry sulked, when lunch rolled around, a house elf appeared to tell him to come to the dining room. After lunch Voldemort spoke up.

"Harry, Severus. I think now would be a good time for you two to have your first tutoring session. Why don't you go to your room and start?" Voldemort suggested in a voice that clearly had no room for argument.

Both boys grumbled but then trudged to their shared room for what would be, they were sure, two hours of torture.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Severus placed out some parchment a quill and an ink well along with a history of magic book. There wasn't really much other then that he could teach the boy without his wand, except perhaps theory. But he didn't want to try his patience so soon.

"What?" Harry said. "I lost my summer assignment sheet, it's at the Dursleys. They didn't exactly give me time to pack," His voice dripping with sarcasm.

Severus rolled his eyes, "I'm a teacher, Harry. We all know what the others assign their students."

"So what do you want me to do? Write an essay, while you hover around me like a bat?"

"No, you insolent boy! You are going to read the chapter and I will test you on it. I am going to go read on my bed until you finish. I know that it forces you to use that infinitesimal thing that passes for a brain, but do try. You have an half an hour."

A half an hour passed and Harry was struggling to stay awake, the text was just as boring as Professor Bins!

Harry's eyes rested at half-mast and he leaned over the book moving his eyes somewhat over the text in a manner that he hoped passed as reading. His head snapped up and he jumped a bit when Severus cleared his throat.

"Time is up, pass me the book and I shall test you." Severus demanded holding his hand out for the text.

Grudgingly, Harry handed over the book.

Severus scanned the text and looked up. "What was the war of 1174 about?" He questioned.

Harry was stumped. "I don't know." He admitted with a shrug of his shoulders his face coloring slightly in embarrassment, he felt just as he always felt when he couldn't answer one of Snape's questions in class.

Severus sneered. "It was over goblin rights. Any simpleton knows that."

Harry fumed, but stayed quiet; he had expected something like that to come out of the greasy git's mouth. Severus returned his attention to the book.

Looking up from the text, Severus said. "This is a simple question that even a dunderhead like you should know. Where did the second battle of the war of 1174 take place?"

"Ummm… Wales?" Harry guessed, again he hadn't a clue as to what the right answer was but he wasn't about to say 'I don't know' again.

"No, you idiot boy! It happened in Scotland! Weren't you paying attention?" Severus said angrily.

Harry glared at Severus, but bit his lip to stave off any insults he wanted to say in retaliation.

"I know it must be hard, what with all the reading you had to do, but at least try." Severus' voice was full of sarcasm.

Severus studied the book again and then looked up. "Who was the leader of the Goblin Rebellion of 1174?"

"You!" Harry snapped "Oh, wait, no, you lead the Bat Rebellion in 1274, my bad."

"Why you cheeky brat! Here I am wasting my precious time while you-" Severus ranted his face reddening slightly with anger.

Harry cut him off. "What 'precious time' your father grounded you, you can't even leave the room for a week!" Harry taunted.

"GET OUT!" You BRAT! I don't want to have to look at you ever again!" Snape bellowed.

Harry yelled back. "Fine! I don't want to look at your ugly face anymore anyway!" And with that, he stomped out the door.

Without thinking he ran as far away from the room as he could. He didn't get very far.

It wasn't long before he slammed into someone. Looking up, he faced a very angry Voldemort.

"And where do you think you are going, young man?" His question was filled with a dangerous edge.

"I-I umm, I…" Harry fumbled.

"Your tutoring session is supposed to last two hours, if I'm not mistaken, it hasn't even been one hour. Care to explain?" Voldemort's voice was firm and it made Harry shrink.

"I-I, Snape was being mean! He was calling me names and stuff." Harry tattled; anything to save his hide.

"That is Severus to you, Snape is only his legal name, we'll get that fixed up soon enough. Look into my eyes Marvolo." Voldemort demanded.

Voldemort cupped the boy's face and forced it up, unthinkingly, Harry looked into Voldemort's eyes. "Legilimens!" Voldemort incanted.

After a moment to process what he saw, he looked down at his youngest son with disappointment.

Despite himself, Harry squirmed under the gaze.

"I'm very disappointed in you Marvolo, I expect you to treat your brother with respect. Yes, Severus should not have insulted you and he could have tutored you better, but you should not have said those things. When we go back I expect you to apologize to your brother." Voldemort turned Harry around.

"Is that understood? He punctuated each word with stinging spank to the vulnerable bottom.

Harry yelped and said. "Yes! I understand!"

Voldemort took Harry by the hand and guided him to the boys' shared room.

Harry felt like a naughty little boy, he did not like that feeling at all.

Inside they were met with a fuming Severus.

"I thought I told you-" Severus cut himself off when he saw who was accompanying his brother.

"Severus." Voldemort said sharply. "I expect you to treat your brother with respect, not insult him at every turn. Watch yourself, or you may find yourself with a very sore bottom."

Severus bit back a retort; he didn't want to incur his father's wrath!

Instead he said. "Yes, Father."

"Good, I am going to supervise the rest of the session. I'll sit in that corner; carry on as if I were not there." Voldemort instructed.

Both boy nodded though neither of them planned on acting like Voldemort wasn't there, if he wasn't there they would be back at each others throats in a matter of moments, but they wouldn't dare do that with their father sitting right there.

During the session, Severus strained to bite back any snarky remarks to Harry's intelligence, and instead, focused on helping him understand the concepts. Under Severus' eye Harry grudgingly soaked up the information.

After the remaining hour and a half had passed Voldemort let his two children go on to other pursuits. Severus went back to his potions books and Harry went to explore the house and sulk. They continued this until dinner.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

When dinner finished, Voldemort was about to dismiss his sons when Severus spoke up.

"Father, I think that 'Marvolo' might need further proof of his ancestry." Severus smirked at Harry while throwing in 'Marvolo' for good measure.

"What do you suggest, Severus?" Voldemort looked up curiously.

"Perhaps brewing an ancestry potion might convince him. I grow tired of his sulking." Severus suggested in a weary tone.

"Excellent idea, Severus! I'll excuse you from your corner time at the meeting to brew this. I trust that you have all the ingredients you need in your lab here?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes, Father, the potion shouldn't take more than a couple hours to brew." Severus assured his father.

Harry look up curiously, "What is this potion that you're talking about?"

"The ancestry potion is a potion that tells you who you're ancestors are." Severus explained in a voice better suited for explaining to an especially stupid five year old.

Harry scowled. "You don't have to talk like that! I didn't know-"

"Please, spare us from the depth of what you do not know. I'm sure it could fill libraries." Severus said sarcastically.

"Greasy git," Harry muttered under his breath.

"Boys," Voldemort said in a warning voice. Harry and Severus still glared at each other, but said nothing.

"Harry, can I trust you to mind Severus while I go to the meeting?" Harry mumbled in agreement, he was eager enough to find out the truth that he could get along with even Snape.

"And, Severus, no baiting your brother. I want you two to behave yourselves. After the potion is done, I want you to go straight to bed after you get the results. I'll be in to check on you later." Voldemort instructed.

"Yes, Father." Severus bowed and left the room, leaving Harry to scurry to follow.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"How do I know that this isn't a trick?" Harry asked, with no small amount of suspicion in his voice.

Severus picked up a book from the shelf, opened it up and thrust it in Harry's face. "Here."

"What?" Harry looked up.

Severus sighed. "This book shows the potion, you can follow along with me watching to make sure I brew it correctly. I'm sure even a dunderhead like you can accomplish that."

Harry scowled at the backhanded comment, but simply turned his attention to the book studying it in great detail and following Severus' movements like a hawk.

If Severus was unnerved by Harry's scrutiny he made no comment, as it kept the boy quiet and occupied.

Finally, the potion was finished, in a vial waiting for the drops of blood to complete it.

"Place two drops into the vial." Severus instructed, handing Harry a pin.

Harry bit his lip, as he pricked his finger and forced out two drops of blood. Severus then poured it on the waiting parchment.

The black inky mass swirled and then shot outward, forming names and connections, branching outward until it reached the end of the parchment.

Harry ignored all that and instead, focused on one thing. His name appeared in big bold letters "HARRY JAMES POTTER". Above was a line that branched off to two names "JAMES HAROLD POTTER" and "LILY MARIE (EVANS) POTTER".

Harry looked up at Severus triumphantly. "See! I'm a Potter! My name is Harry James Potter!"

Severus merely rolled his eyes. "Do you not notice anything strange about their names?"

Harry frowned and studied the names. He couldn't find anything wrong with them.

"Look up." Severus said exasperated.

Harry looked up to find… nothing. In the space where his grandparents were supposed to be, there was nothing, just a blank space.

"I thought this shows as many generations that can fit on the parchment. How can I have no grandparents?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Idiot boy, it's because you were magically adopted, you share only THEIR blood not their parents. Look to the left, and more closely at your name. The words in parenthesis represent birth names."

Harry reluctantly looked where Severus had recommended. There was a second set of parents! And in lighter writing was (MARVOLO SALAZAR SLYTHERIN) where his name was. His second set of parents were… CANDIDA SELEST (GROMMET) SLYTHERIN and… NO! It couldn't be! To Harry's horror, next to his mother's name was his fathers, TOM MARVOLO (RIDDLE) SLYTHERIN

"No! You must have done it wrong! That can't be true!" Harry exclaimed.

"Insufferable brat! You were watching me the whole time!"

"You bloody bastard! You're just trying to trick me." A surge of magic swelled from Harry and all of the glass in the lab shattered. Harry started grabbing anything he could and was throwing them against the walls, often breaking them. Severus pushed Harry away from his workstation. Severus then turned Harry around and delivered five sharp smacks. Far from being chastised, Harry's rage was further fueled by Severus' attempt to control him. With that, Harry lunged at Severus, tackling him and knocking him against the table.

Oomph! The wind was knocked out of Severus, and Harry used the distraction to punch Severus in the face. Severus retaliated by pushing Harry to the floor and attempted to strangle his little brother. The pair rolled around on the ground, each trying to get on top of the other to inflict more damage to the other.

"Petrifius Totalus!" A slightly out of breath Voldemort shouted out.

Immediately the two froze. Voldemort surveyed the mess, and decided to move elsewhere.

"We're going to go to your room and I hope by then you can give me an explanation for all of this." Voldemort's voice was filled with barely contained fury.

Inwardly, the two gulped and their minds raced for an explanation that would save their hides.

Voldemort then levitated the two behind him until the trio reached Harry and Severus' shared room. Once inside he levitated each of his sons to their respective beds.

Voldemort then pointed his wand at the door, locking it. Then he directed it at Severus. "Finite Incantum" He said.

"Explain." There was a dangerous edge to his voice.

"He started it." Severus said childishly.

"I don't care who started it, I just want to know what happened." Voldemort said firmly.

"After I finished the potion and we got the results Pot- er Marvolo used magic to destroy all the glass in the lab and then proceeded to throw a temper tantrum by throwing things around. I swatted him a few times and then he tackled me! I was only defending myself Father." Severus explained.

Voldemort turned his wand at his second son. "Finite Incantum" He said and Harry suddenly unfroze and made a mad dash for the door.

Voldemort simply sighed and magically locked the door. Harry reached the door moments too late and found it locked, when he turned around, there was a definite 'deer in headlights' look to him.

"Marvolo! Come here now!" Voldemort said thunderously.

Harry shook his head, he was too afraid to approach his father. Voldemort quickly closed the distance between the two, and led the boy over to his bed, landing sharp spanks with every step. Reaching the bed, he sat the Harry down on his stinging backside.

"So, Marvolo, do you have any explanation for your behavior?" Voldemort asked, his voice laced with anger.

Harry winced at the sharp tone, but looked up defiantly nonetheless. "MY NAME IS HARRY! And I don't have to explain myself to you!"

Voldemort resisted the urge to take the boy over his knees for a good smacking; that would come later. Instead he reached out and held Harry's chin firmly, so that he couldn't look away and stared into the boy's eyes. "Legilimens!"

When Voldemort pulled away he was livid! "Marvolo, I am very disappointed with your behavior. Your behavior was atrocious! Calling your brother names, breaking things, and losing control of you magic! And to top it all off you fought with your brother! Physically tackling him! That is not the way to behave, Marvolo." Voldemort lectured.

"Severus, Marvolo, I want you both to get ready for bed." When neither of his sons moved to get ready, Voldemort stood Harry up and propelled the boy forward with a swat. "Marvolo, you take the bathroom first, while Severus changes into his pajamas, and then you two switch. If you are not done in 15 minutes you will get another spanking tomorrow in addition to the one today."

Both boys scrambled to get their bedtime preparations done. Ten minutes later, both boys were in their pajamas and ready for bed. Voldemort was seated in one of the desk chairs in the middle of the room. "Severus, come here and bare your bottom."

"Please, Father, I'm sorry-" Severus begged.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be. Now, come here NOW!" Voldemort commanded.

Severus jumped and scurried over to his father's side. He pulled down his pajama bottoms and pants and laid himself over his father's lap.

"Marvolo, you sit right there on your bed and do not move you can look forward to a session with my belt when I am done with your brother."

Severus let out a little whimper at the knowledge his brother would be watching and gulped wondering if he was going to get the belt too

"Father surely you can't mean for him to watch me spanked." Severus nearly pleaded.

"I told you, that you would have to earn the privilege of being disciplined in private."

Voldemort reminded. "Just be thankful it is not in front of my followers this time."

Harry couldn't help but snicker at the image.

Both Voldemort and Severus leveled Harry with a sharp glare. Severus' was somewhat less effective hanging, bare-bottomed over his father's lap. But Voldemort's glare made Harry squirm.

"I wouldn't be laughing, your turn is next, and I won't be nearly as lenient with you as I am going to be with Severus."

"Please, Father, at least put him in the corner so he can't watch." Severus begged.

"No." Voldemort said simply bringing his hand down with a hard swat right to the middle of Severus' still pink cheeks.

Severus yelped at the first one, but then clamped down on his jaw to prevent any further noise as his father landed the smacks at a furious pace. He didn't want to look weak in front of his brother.

Harry watched on, still not totally believing that he was watching Snape, of all people, getting his bare bottom spanked like a naughty little boy; this would serve as blackmail fodder for years to come. So what if Snape knew he got spanked too? He was still only a kid and he knew that many of his friends got spanked but Snape; Snape was the intimidating potions master. He wondered how intimidating his classmates would find the git if they knew his Daddy spanked him for being naughty.

Harry could just see it now, next time Snape tried to scare the wits out of Neville, he would walk up to him and say 'you be nice to my friends or I'm going to tell father.' oh the possibilities.

Severus' resolve was soon broken as the fire in his already tender bottom was re-lit. When Voldemort lifted one leg to attack Severus' sit spots, Severus could contain himself no further.

"OWwww! I'm sorry! Owwww! Father! OWWW! Please!" He cried out. It wasn't long before tears were streaming down Severus' face.

Harry wished he had a camera, he was sure Neville would never again be afraid of Snape after seeing him cry and beg for his spanking to end... maybe he would learn how to use a pensieve

Voldemort continued his assault on Severus' bottom, covering it all, until it was a bright red. Lifting his leg once more for better access to Severus' sit spots, Voldemort began to lecture as he brought his hand down hard on Severus' vulnerable bottom.

"You will NOT fight with your brother! _**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!**_ You are older, and should know better! _**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!**_ You do not discipline your brother! I have not given you that privilege yet. _**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT**_!"

"OWww! Father! Please no more! Owww! I'm sooorrryyyy! OWWwww!" Severus cried out. "Please! OWWW! I wo-Owww! won't do it again!"

Watching Severus bottom become a glowing red and the man's composure dissolve to fits of tears and begging, Harry decided he was no longer enjoying watching. In fact, he was feeling sort of sorry for the man, he had to be totally humiliated having him there watching not to mention in terrible pain. Harry also thought about the welfare of his own bottom, Voldamort had told him he would get the belt and that was a terrifying prospect for him.

Voldemort looked at the upturned bottom, it was a bright red. Severus was sobbing hard and had gone quite limp over his lap. Voldemort had decided it was time to end the spanking. He landed ten more hard swats to Severus' sit-spot; Severus did nothing but cry harder at the last assault. He lay limply, totally defeated.

Heaving a great sigh knowing he still had one more son to spank he patted Severus' back in an attempt to calm the man's desperate pain filled sobs. Long minutes passed and Severus' sobs slowed down, Voldemort then swept the man into an embrace, and rocked his son gently. Severus abandoned all dignity and buried his face in his father's chest, sobbing out his pain.

Harry looked on wriggling a bit knowing that now that Voldemort was done with Severus he would be next but he couldn't help but be slightly awestruck by the compassion and love that Voldemort was showing. Could this possibly be more than a charade?

Harry didn't have much time to ponder such thoughts because Severus' sobs had subsided and he was pulling away from his father. Voldemort stood him up and helped him right his clothing. Severus blushed a little, but said nothing as he was treated like a five year old. He gave a little hiss as the fabric of his pants and pajama bottoms made contact with his very sore bottom. When Severus' clothes were righted, Voldemort stood up from the bed and gently guided his son toward it, helping him to get into the bed.

Tucking his son in, he said, "Fair's fair, Marvolo got to watch your spanking, so I'll allow you to watch his."

Even in his subdued state, Severus managed to give a satisfied smirk. Finally the brat would get his!

Voldemort got up and turned around. He quickly crossed the distance between the two beds and grabbed his younger son by the arm. Pulling the boy off of the bed, he quickly sat down and pulled Harry to his side.

"Since I know that you won't bare your bottom by yourself like a big boy, I'll do it for you." Voldemort said, as if he were talking to a small child.

Harry blushed at Voldemort's words, but at the same time he knew it was true. He'd rather die than willingly come to Voldemort for a spanking!

Voldemort pulled Harry over his lap, and yanked down his pajama bottoms and pants. He then pulled out his wand and conjured a heavy belt. He patted it gently on the small bared bottom.

Severus watched on rather satisfied until he saw the belt that his father conjured and he felt a heavy burning sick feeling settle into the pit of his stomach. He swallowed it down telling himself the brat deserved it and attempting to convince himself he would enjoy watching the boy get what he earned.

Harry whimpered as he felt the belt make contact on his still sore and tender bottom, and craned his head to look behind him.

Seeing the belt, he gulped and begged. "Please, no!"

Severus squirmed a little, Harry sounded very scared and deep down Severus could not blame him. He would probably be hiding under his bed if father ever tried to use that belt on him.

"Yes, you deserve this Marvolo. You were VERY naughty. You will receive the belt for the whole duration of your punishment." Voldemort said sternly, and with that he pulled the belt up to ready it for the first strike.

Harry tensed up in anticipation, not knowing what to expect except that it would REALLY hurt.

_**SWISH-CRACK!**_

A blazing stripe landed on his bottom, and Harry yelped loudly and made to jump off his father's lap. But to no avail, his father had him securely clamped down over his lap with his strong arm.

_**SWISH-CRACK!**_

Another blazing stripe landed, this time slightly below the first. Harry didn't even try to stifle his cries. It hurt! It felt like he was being branded by a hot iron! Harry was flailing his arms and kicking from the start.

"Ahhhh! No! Ohhhh! Please!" Harry begged as Voldemort continued to land the licks on his rapidly reddening bottom.

Severus took a deep breath and turned his head to face the wall, it was not as satisfying to watch as he had hoped it would be; in fact, quite the opposite. Severus let out a little whimper that could not be heard over Harry's own sobs. The belt reminded Severus far too much of the beatings he had been forced to endure most of his life and whether he liked it or not he was feeling rather bad for Harry, so bad in fact it was taking all of his will power not to step in and stop his father from spanking him.

"You were very naughty, Marvolo! _**SWISH-CRACK!**_ Breaking Severus' lab when he was only trying to help you. _**SWISH-CRACK!**_ Calling your brother names. _**SWISH-CRACK!**_ And attacking him. _**SWISH-CRACK!**_ That is NOT the way you behave young man!" Voldemort lectured.

Harry writhed and wiggled and tears were streaming down his face as Voldemort covered his whole bottom, paying extra attention to his sit-spots. Harry was quite certain that he would never sit again!

"Please! OWWW! I'm OWWWW! SOOORRRRYYYY! OWWWWWW!" Harry cried out, as his father landed the licks on his defenseless bottom.

"Yes, you better be sorry! _**SWISH-CRACK!**_ But I bet you're not as sorry now as you are going to be when I'm through with you." _**SWISH-CRACK!**_

Harry was sobbing hard and was soon no longer able to voice his pleas. As the fire spread all over his bottom, and with each lick it grew in intensity, it was soon a ball of intense fiery pain. All Harry could do was lie there limply and cry out his pain.

Severus felt rather sick to his stomach as his brother pleaded and he felt himself transported in his mind back to a time when he was just about Harry's age, huddled in a corner, Tobias beating what ever he could reach of him with a thick leather belt. Severus had begged and pleaded for him to stop, told Tobias it wasn't him that had finished the whisky, heck Severus didn't drink, but in his drunken state, Tobias wouldn't listen. Tobias had finished the last of it and gotten mad and blamed Severus, the beating had been long and painful.

When Voldemort felt his son go limp, surveyed the upturned bottom. Harry's bottom was brilliant scarlet.

"Okay, Marvolo. Ten more, and then we're done." Voldemort said gently.

Harry only nodded, he just wanted it to end.

Voldemort lifted his leg and aimed the final ten at Harry's sit-spots. Harry cried at the blazing inferno that was his bottom. By the end of it, Harry was hysterical, and lied limply over his father's lap, a sobbing wreck.

Voldemort banished the belt and pulled Harry into an embrace, Harry was so distraught that he took in the comfort without questioning it. Clutching his father's shirt, he buried his face into his father's chest and cried out the pain. Voldemort rocked his son gently and hummed a lullaby that he used to sing for his youngest son when he was a baby. Harry's sobs had slowed until he was only crying softly and sniffling every once in a while.

While Harry calmed down, he had time to think about his actions. He was ashamed to admit that Snape WAS really trying to help, and he had repaid that help with destroying the man's lab and attacking him.

Not looking up at his father he said in a contrite voice. "I really am sorry."

Voldemort was surprised that his son would apologize even when he was not under duress. Smiling to himself, he pulled his son closer and said, "All is forgiven."

Father and son sat like that until Harry had cried all his tears out and was only sniffling softly. As he did with his eldest son, he repeated the actions with his younger son. He stood Harry up and helped him right his clothing, and then lay the boy on his stomach and tucked him in. He then bent down and kissed the boy on the forehead. He went to do the same for Severus before leaving the room, and dousing all but one of the lights.

Harry curled up in a small ball and sobbed into his pillow, his bottom hurt so bad and he really did feel guilty about what he had done and getting Severus in trouble too.

Severus did his best to drown out the sounds of his crying younger brother but could not.

He knew how hard the belt was to take how much it hurt and he was sure the boy was really suffering. He remembered another boy who, after a whipping had no one to comfort him. He remembered the loneliness and the longing for someone to hold him and tell him it would be okay, he remembered no such person had existed for him back then. With a sigh, he opened up his blankets and said. "Come here."

Harry looked up started and confused, his tear filled eyes glistened with the light from the one remaining candle. Severus let out a long suffering sigh and gestured for Harry with the hand that was not holding up the blanket. That was all the prompting Harry really needed and he rose from his bed and scurried over to climb in next to Severus in his. There he buried his face in his older brother's chest

"I'm really sorry, Severus." Harry said in a voice barely above a whisper

Severus was surprised to hear Harry call him by his given name, throughout the day he had called Harry either Marvolo or Harry, but Harry had either not addressed him at all or called him names. Not pointing out the boy's slip, he stroked his hand through the boy's hair and said, "All's forgiven," Mimicking his father's earlier words.

He wasn't sure where this sudden surge of brotherly... feelings had come from but all he knew was Harry needed someone and right now he was the only one there

"I-It really hurts." Harry said miserably tears still leaking from his eyes as he clung to Severus

Severus patted Harry's back. "Shh... I know it does, mine does too, but it will pass" Severus said with more gentleness than he though he possessed

Harry reached back and rubbed at the burn "That belt is s-scary." He admitted in a small voice thinking Severus would now laugh him right out of his bed, but he didn't, instead he shocked Harry when he said "The belt scares me to Harry. Just, try not to do something to earn it again ok?"

Harry nodded his head vehemently, and then once again buried his face into Severus' chest. Severus' nightshirt soaked up the tears. Severus rubbed the boy's back and hummed gently. It was like that that the two brothers drifted off to sleep


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thicker Then Water _**

_**  
Disclaimer: We do not own them nor do we make any money off of this. **_

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

_Chapter Five_

**OoOoOoOoOo**

After the dual spankings, things had settled down. Harry still sulked, but not to the degree he had previously. Meals were especially difficult because it was nearly a week before Harry was able to sit without some discomfort. Surprisingly, Severus didn't smirk at all at his brother's squirming. Most of the animosity between the two had dissipated, but not completely disappeared. The two still squabbled a little, but Voldemort chalked it up to just being two very dissimilar siblings. Over a week had passed and Severus' grounding had ended. Severus began instructing Harry in potions, and even had the boy help him in brewing his own experimental potions. It was during one of these sessions that an explosion rocked the lab.

Hearing the loud boom, Voldemort rushed to the potion's lab that it came from. Finding himself there, his heart stopped as he spotted two lumps of clothing. Reaching the clothing, he realized that it was occupied, but by much smaller forms than he expected. In Harry's clothes was a child that looked no older than 5, it was unmistakably Harry though. His messy hair and lightning bolt scar confirmed it. Next to him were Severus' clothes; a child no more than ten years old inhabited it. Gathering up both his sons he rushed them to their shared room and quickly called for his best healer from amongst his followers.

The healer examined the children, and could find no lingering effects from the potion. Harry was underdeveloped, however, and the healer proscribed some nutrient potions to counteract that. Severus was a healthy ten year old. Voldemort waited all night for the pair to stir.

Finally, it was in the early morning that Harry woke up.

Dark lashes fluttered open as Harry sat up confused. He was not in his cupboard, he was in a strange, but nice, room, and was sleeping on a real bed, not the cot that was in his cupboard. Suddenly panic gripped him. He was never supposed to leave his cupboard without permission! The last thing he remembered was that he was being punished for appearing on the roof. It wasn't his fault! But Uncle Vernon still said he was to stay in his cupboard for a week. That was three days ago, surely they wouldn't have been so lenient as to let him out so early.

He jumped out of the bed, intent of making his way back to his cupboard when he ran into a strange man.

Omph! Looking up, he found a kindly face, but that did little to assuage his fears. He had to get back to his cupboard! He didn't want the think of the punishment that Uncle Vernon would give him if he caught him out of his cupboard.

It didn't even register to the child that he was no longer in number four Privet drive.

Voldemort looked down at his now much younger son and asked. "What's wrong little one?"

Harry looked up still in a panic. "I goth to geth back to my cupboard! Uncle Vernon will be mad." His missing front teeth making him lisp.

"Cupboard?" Voldemort questioned.

"Yeth, the cupboard under the stairth thath my room" Harry said unthinkingly.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed, those muggles were keeping his son in a cupboard?

Harry was so frantic he wasn't concentrating on his words his tongue slipping into the space where he teeth should have been and making his lisp more pronounced as his scared bright green eyes scanned the room and the man.

"Where am I?" Harry was just realizing for the first time that he was not at Privet Drive.

"You are home, Harry this is my home and yours." Voldemort said patiently.

Harry shook his head, his home was the cupboard under the stairs in number 4 Privet Drive. "No it isn'th! I never saw this place before. I live with my aunt and uncle and cousin. I don't live here."

"Yes, you do live here now. I took you away from your aunt and uncle, you see they weren't your real aunt and uncle." Voldemort explained.

Harry looked at the stranger, wide eyed. "Who are you?"

"I am your Father." Voldemort said with conviction.

Harry's secret dream had come true! One of his other relatives had rescued him from the Dursleys. "You're my Daddy? But Aunt Petunia said thath you were a no good drunk thath died in a car accidenth." Harry asked suspiciously.

Voldemort scowled, who would be so cruel as to tell a child such things?

"She lied." He said simply. "I am alive, and I am here to take care of you from now on."

This couldn't be real, Harry could barely contain himself, he was bursting with happiness. He was just waiting for the Dursleys to pop out and laugh at him, telling him that it was all a joke. Tears filled his eyes and his lip quivered.

Voldemort opened his arms. "Come here, Harry."

Harry didn't have to be asked twice, he ran into his father's arms and buried his face in his father's broad chest. Crying out tears of happiness and relief.

The commotion had apparently awakened the other occupant of the room. Severus sat up in confusion. This wasn't the hospital where he had been staying for the past week.

"Mum?" He looked around. "Where is Mum?" He turned to the only adult in the room.

"Severus, your mother is dead. I'm sorry." The stranger looked at him with grief filled eyes.

Suddenly it all came crashing back down on him, his mother dying and himself being shuffled around while they searched for his father.

"Are-are you my father?" Severus asked hopefully.

"Yes, and this is your new home." Voldemort pulled away from Harry and turned the boy to face his older brother.

"This is your brother."

Harry looked up at the older boy nervously. "I'm Harry and I'm seven."

WHAT? Voldemort's eyes widened and then narrowed. Those blasted muggles! His youngest son looked around four, but no older than five. Were they starving his child?

Severus scrunched his nose. "You're tiny. I'm Severus and I'm ten."

"NOT TINY!" Harry piped up all of a sudden his green eyes flashing with anger at the older boy.

Voldemort turned toward Harry. "Marvolo, use your indoor voice." He said sternly, and then he turned to Severus. "Severus, be nice."

Two voices raised in protest.

"My name is Harry!"

"But he is tiny!" Severus insisted, he knew tiny when he saw it and his new brother was indeed tiny. Severus frowned he didn't know why he was being scolded for telling the truth.

"Severus..." He says in a warning tone causing the little boy still in bed to look away

"M'sorry." He mumbled, even though he didn't REALLY feel sorry.

Harry looked up at his father and then to his brother, he was rather tempted to go over and pinch the other boy but wasn't sure that was such a good idea.

"Okay boys time for breakfast" Voldemort said hoping that offer of food would deter the argument between his boys that he saw brewing.

Harry gave a nod and ran off in search for the kitchen. He really hoped that if he did a good job cooking breakfast that his new daddy would allow him to eat something.

Looking from room to room for the kitchen, Harry frowned, there were so many it would take him forever to find the right one. Suddenly Harry could smell bacon and he got a nervous feeling in his tummy. If someone had already started making breakfast he would be in real trouble!

Finally finding the kitchen Harry rushed in and attempted to take over making the bacon. So frantic was he that he did not realize that what he had pushed away from the stove was not a human but a house elf that let out a high pitched squeak of indignation before exiting the kitchen in a loud *POP*

"Master Lord, Master Lord! Young Master be playing at the stove!" The elf squealed out nervously his ears laid down flat to his head as he wrung his hands.

"What?" Voldemort exclaimed, before running off to the kitchen.

Reaching the kitchen, he found Harry attempting to lift the heavy skillet that was full of bacon and hot grease.

"Marvolo, stop that!" Voldemort said, smacking Harry's hands away from the skillet.

Harry looked up with tear-filled eyes, his new daddy wasn't even going to allow him to make things right? He was too late to make breakfast and now he would get any?

"I'm sorry, Daddy." He said, looking downcast.

Voldemort was taken aback by the usage of 'Daddy', Harry as a teenager had yet to call him anything but 'sir' at most. Seeing the contrite boy, he decided to let him off easy.

"It's okay, Harry, the stove isn't for little boys, so don't touch, okay?" Voldemort said gently.

Now Harry was very confused how was he supposed to cook if he wasn't allowed to use the stove? Was he never going to be allowed to eat? And he had thought his new daddy was so nice.

"Come, Harry, let us wait in the dining room for breakfast to be ready." Voldemort said gently, propelling the boy out the kitchen with a gentle push.

His new daddy was going to make him watch him eat food that Harry wasn't allowed to eat? Even the Dursleys were rarely that cruel.

Reaching the Dining room, Voldemort directed Harry to sit, while he went to fetch Severus. Harry sat down, feeling very sorry for himself. He was so hungry! And now he had to watch his new daddy and new brother eat while he was not allowed to.

Voldemort and Severus joined Harry at the dining room table. They all sat in a slightly uncomfortable silence. Thankfully, It wasn't long before the food arrived.

It all smelled so good and Harry could feel tears start in his eyes

Voldemort placed some food on Severus plate and then on Harry's before serving himself. He went to dig in when he heard a loud sob come from the seven year old seated to his right

Harry stared at the food, his new daddy was so so mean why would he put it right in front of him like that. Harry couldn't help the sob that escaped his mouth before he ran from the table in search of the boot cupboard

Finding his desired location Harry crawled in and closed the door behind him, he knew he most likely would be locked in for a week with no food for having run but he just couldn't take it. Pulling his knees to his chest his entire body shook with sobs.

Voldemort raced after his youngest son, following him to the boot cupboard, Severus wasn't far behind him. Reaching the cupboard, he opened it to find his sobbing son.

"What's wrong, Harry?" He asked gently.

"I'm sorry!" Harry blurted out.

Voldemort was confused now, what on earth could Harry be sorry for? He hadn't done anything wrong.

"What are you sorry for, Harry?" Voldemort asked.

"I'm sorry for noth making breakfasth, an running away! But the food looked so yummy and I wanted to eath, but I know I'm not allowed!" He said in a rush, he was so distraught his lisp was especially apparent.

"What do you mean 'not allowed'?" Voldemort questioned alarmed.

"I mean it's a rule! If I don't cook, I don't eat." Harry stated with such conviction there was no question that the child believed it.

"Harry look at me." Voldemort commanded gently. Harry instantly obeyed, and Voldemort looked into Harry's eyes. "Legilimens" He incanted.

Images of the Dursley's abuse flew by him and he suddenly understood why his son believed he wasn't allowed to eat.

Despite the fact that he was silently fuming, he managed to speak without anger in his voice. "Harry, the rules of this house are different. We'll go over them after breakfast, which you will eat." He said firmly.

Harry looked up with wide green eyes through crooked glasses, maybe his new daddy was really nice, maybe he wasn't being mean by yelling at him in the kitchen, Harry smiled a bit and stood up, his tummy rumbled he really was hungry.

Back at the table Harry ate quickly, so quickly Voldemort had to tell him to slow down in fear he would choke assuring the boy he wasn't going to take the food away. Severus watched his brother in fascination and had to be scolded to eat his breakfast

After breakfast, Voldemort led his two sons to the parlor.

"Now, boys, there are going to be some rules to the house that are new to you." Voldemort began.

"Rule one, if you misbehave, you will be punished, but only with a grounding, time-out, or if you are especially naughty, a spanking. I will never withhold food from you, or lock you up in a cupboard. Do you understand, Harry?"

Harry looked wide-eyed "Really honest, for real Daddy?" Harry asked bouncing a little, besides the spanking part it didn't sound all that bad.

"Yes, it was very wrong of the Dursleys to lock you up in the cupboard and to withhold food from you. That will not happen here." Voldemort said firmly.

Severus looked at his brother, a little saddened as he realized how he must have suffered at his previous home. The punishments that his father listed didn't seem so bad, except the spanking part. He hated spankings!

Mummy had spanked him once when he was five and he thought his mummy had cried even harder then him as she swatted his bare bum with her hand. But he had never again played with mummy's cauldron without her help though.

"Rule two, there is to be no fighting between the two of you."

Both boys nodded, having a brother was so new to them both boys had been only children and rather lonely, well Harry had Dudley but that didn't really count he didn't think. Having someone to play with might be nice though.

"Rule three, you are to listen to the adult in charge. That means if I have a babysitter look after you, you are to listen to them as if they were me."

"I don't need a baby sitter!" Severus said crossing his arms defiantly

"Young man, you are only ten still far to young to be left alone. Besides it's mostly for Harry's sake."

"Notta baby!" Harry protested.

"Harry, you may not be a baby, but you definitely need a baby sitter. Seven is too young to be left alone."

"I don't!" Harry crinkled his nose thinking of Miss Figg, she had all those stinky cats and he hated going there.

"Marvolo... I'd watch my tone if I were you."

Harry sank down in the cushion of the couch. "Yes Daddy." He said meekly

Harry looked up at his Daddy curiously "Why do you call me 'Marvolo'?" He asked.

"You're real name is Marvolo Salazar Slytherin. I know you prefer 'Harry', so if you behave, I'll call you Harry."

"My name is Harry!" Harry exclaimed.

Voldemort sighed, some things were ageless.

"Marvolo...." Voldemort said in a warning tone. "I told you I would call you Harry if you behave."

Harry nodded but there was a distinct pout on his face and he muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "you suck" under his breath

Voldemort stood his son up and quickly turned him around and landed a sharp swat to his little bottom. Turning the boy to face him he said. "You better watch your attitude little boy, or you may find yourself in for some corner time."

Harry yelped his hands going back to cover the offended area as he bobbed his head quickly in silent affirmation

Voldemort smiled at his now contrite son, and said. "Well, now that we have the rules straight, how about we play a game of gobstones?"

Harry looked up curiously. "What's 'gobstones'?"

Voldemort and Severus then proceeded to fill Harry in on the wonders of wizarding games.

Gobstones was very fun, but a little messy. Exploding snap was really exciting to play, because you never knew if you would get the exploding card, and you would be on edge until it was passed on.

Harry had watched in awe as the pieces of the wizard's chess moved under the direction of his brother and father. But Harry's favorite game was 'quick snitch' it was a game where you had to grab as many of the snitches in the time allotted as possible, it could be a single player or multiplayer game, so while Voldemort and Severus were busy with playing wizard's chess, Harry played quick snitch. The snitches weren't as fast, or able to fly as high as the regulation quidditch golden snitch, but Harry still loved the challenge nonetheless.

The day went rather well after Harry chased around snitches catching them with an ability his father could not believe and Severus clobbered Voldemort for the fourth time in chess Voldemort declared it lunch time. They had a nice quiet lunch followed by a flying lesson, Voldemort was thrilled to find both his sons to be naturals on a broom and little Harry had been so very excited at the prospect

Voldemort was quite pleased with his boys and decided that they where much easier to deal with at their current ages and he was seriously re-thinking giving them the antidote when it was ready in a few weeks, that was until dinner.

They were having Shepard's pie, one of Voldemort's favorites. Severus was laughing at a joke Harry had told when he stopped and froze upon the appearance of dinner

Severus stared at the food glaring as if he wished to set the plate ablaze "I don't like this I won't eat it!" Severus exclaimed pushing the plate away.

"It is perfectly good food Severus and you will eat it." Voldemort said pushing the plate back in front of his oldest.

"NO NO I WON'T!" Severus screamed on top of his lungs picking up the plate and tossing it at the wall. The plate shattered and meat and mashed potatoes covered the otherwise mute wallpaper

Voldemort was stunned by the display his son was making. Throughout the day, Severus had been a pleasant child, very agreeable. This tantrum he was throwing was nothing like the Severus of a few minutes ago. Gathering his wits, Voldemort closed the distance between him and Severus. Turning the boy around, he landed three stinging swats.

"Go to your room, and wait for me there." Voldemort commanded.

Severus yelped arching his back in attempt to get his bottom away from the swats, he whimpered and gulped before scampering off to his room.

Harry had jumped at the sound of china shattering and now he sat there wide eyed watching his brother and father.

When Severus was out of the room Voldemort sat down to eat his dinner "Harry please eat." he instructed

"Please don spank Severuth daddy." Harry said his eyes wide and pleading

With a sigh, Voldemort looked down at his youngest son. "I have to Harry, Severus was very naughty."

Harry frowned and crinkled his little nose causing his glasses to slide down a bit, he quickly pushed them back up before they ended up in his dinner.

"But Daddy, I don want you to spank him."

"I'm sorry Harry, it's not a matter of what either you nor Severus wants. What he needs is a good sound spanking to remind him not to be so naughty." Voldemort explained.

Voldemort could not believe the compassion the little boy had he was pleading for his brother as if he was pleading to get out of a spanking of his own.

Dinner finished quickly and quietly without further event. Harry would periodically sadly look at the door that Severus had left through and then look at his father with pleading eyes. Voldemort stayed firm in his resolve. Severus was naughty and needed to be spanked, that was all there was to it.

After dinner had finished, Voledmort looked at his youngest son. "Why don't you go play quick snitches in the rec room? I'll be along to join you later."

"No Daddy you're gunna spank Severuth an I don't want you to!" Harry pouted

"I already told you that Severus needs a spanking, Harry if you continue to argue, you may find yourself in a time-out. Do you want a time-out?" Voldemort asked sternly.

Harry shook his head frantically his black hair flying about his glasses becoming crooked.

"I didn't think so, now, please go play in the rec room." Voldemort instructs

Harry let out a little defeated sigh before running off to the rec room he could hear his dad calling behind him not to run in the house and immediately slowed down.

Voldemort opened the door not know what to expect, what he found was his little boy sitting cross legged on his bed his arms crossed over his chest and his bottom lip poked all the way out

Inwardly, Voldemort couldn't help but smile at his son's antics. But he maintained a stern face as he turned to his son. "I'm very disappointed with you, Severus. Do you want to tell me what that was all about?"

"Nuh, uh!" Severus said, shaking his head.

Voldemort seated himself on one of the desk chairs he had pulled out. "Very well, come here and bare your bottom." He commanded.

Severus' head snapped up, with pleading eyes, he exclaimed. "No! Please! I don't want a spanking!"

"What you want is of no consequence, what you need is a good spanking. If I have to make you come to me, you will be one sorry little boy." Voldemort warned

Severus bristled at that, he was not a little boy! Severus pushed down his indignation, he had more important things to worry about. Like the welfare of his bottom!

"Please Dad, I'll be good! I'll never do it again!" He begged

Voldmart fixed his son with a look "You come over here right now" He demanded

Severus shook his head. "No, please!"

Voldemort held up one finger "One..."

Severus stomped his feet in frustration, why wasn't his Dad listening? "I'm sorry! I promise I won't do it again!"

Voldemort ticks off another finger "Two... if I get to 'three' little boy you will be sorry.

Severus whimpered but stayed rooted to his spot, he was already sorry. In a last ditch effort, he looked at his father with puppy dog eyes. "Pleeaasse?"

"Three" he declared before getting up and grabbing Severus by his arm and pulling him back to the chair

"No, no Dad! Please! I'm sorry!" Severus cried out, even as he was pulled over his father's lap.

"Not as sorry as you are about to be." Voldemort said, as he pulled down his son's trousers and pants.

"Nooo You can't, not bare, no!" Severus wriggled and squirmed

"Yes on the bare, naughty little boys get spanked directly on their bare bottoms." Voldemort lectured, before bringing his hand down on the bared bottom below him.

Severus writhed and twisted as his father brought his hand down at a furious pace. He couldn't help his legs from kicking out with every blow. It wasn't long before he started crying. Big, fat tears streamed down his face as he cried out the fire that was building in his hindquarters.

Voldemort paid rapt attention to the color of his son's bottom turning it a dark pink and the rosy red.

Voldemort decided now was a good time to deal with his son's disobedience. Summoning a slipper from across the room, he waited for his son's sobs to slow before continuing.

Voldemort patted the slipper against his son's flaming bottom to let him know of the change of implements. Severus craned his head back to see what was now touching his bum.

"No! Not the slipper! I'm sorry!" Severus cried out.

Severus had never been slippered before but a boy in his class had and he and overheard him talking about it to a few friends it didn't sound pleasant and he knew it hurt more then his dad's hand and his dad's hand hurt plenty.

"Yes, I will be using the slipper, if you had come when you were told you would have only received a hand spanking, now you will get a good dose of the slipper." Voldemort replied sternly

"noo Daddy! pleasee don't, no more! I'll be good and listen from now on please daddy don't!" Severus cried his bottom already hurt so bad and he was really afraid to be swatted with the slipper.

"You will receive one stroke for every year of your life, ten strokes in all." Voldemort said firmly.

"You do not throw temper tantrums SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! You do not throw and break things. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! You will not disobey me! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes!" Severus sobbed out. His bottom was a flaming ball of pain. He was limp over his father's lap, sobbing hard and praying for the spanking to end.

"Good." Voldemort said and landed one last tremendous SMACK!

He then threw the slipper across the room and gathered the crying boy up into his arms. Rocking the boy gently, he sang softly under his breath.

Severus cried, he cried for the pain, he cried to let out the emotions that had been building up since his mother had died, but most of all he cried because he so desperately wanted his mother back.

"I want my Mummy!" He said in between sobs.

Realization hit Voldemort hard. Eileen's favorite meal was Shepard's pie, in fact it was because of her that it had become one of his favorites. Seeing the meal must have reminded Severus of his mother. Voldemort quickly did the math in his head, Severus must have been ten when Eileen died. The pain and loss must still be fresh with the child. Holding his son closer he rubbed gentle circles on the boy's back and spoke soothingly.

"Shhh, I miss her too. I'm here for you." He repeated that mantra over and over again, until Severus' sobs subsided and his breathing had evened out, and he had fallen asleep. Looking down at his son, Voldemort felt a wave of grief at what could have been. Voldemort lifted the boy up and put him into his bed. With a wave of his wand, the boy's clothes became pajamas. He bent over to tuck his son in, and gently kissed him on his forehead. The sleeping child didn't even stir, and Voldemort dimmed the lights before leaving the room.

Voldemort then headed for the rec room to spend time with his youngest son. Voldemort's playtime with Harry lifted his heavy heart. He watched in amazement as his son demonstrated once again the skills that had made him a born seeker. With agility and precision that seemed far beyond his years, Harry managed to grab a record-breaking amount of snitches. Voldemort clapped and praised his son, and Harry blushed at the complements. He was so unused to them, he had never been praised for anything in his life. When he told his father that, he was a little frightened at how angry his father became. He relaxed though, when his father told him he wasn't angry with him.

After Harry finished playing quick snitches, he dragged his father over to the chess table. He had been fascinated with the moving pieces and wanted to try himself. Voldemort only chuckled at this son's enthusiasm, and complied with his request. After a quick explanation of the rules of the game, Harry made his first move. Twenty minutes later, Harry found himself being thoroughly trounced, although he hardly noticed as his eyes were drooping.

Voldemort noticed this and chuckled. "I think you need to be in bed." He said gently.

"Not sleepy." Harry declared with a yawn.

Voldemort moved his queen, taking Harry's knight. "Check mate. Come here Harry, let's get you to bed."

Harry frowned and made a mad dash out of his fathers reach and Voldemort gave chase. After finally catching Harry, who Voldemort swore was harder to catch then a snitch, he gathered him up into his arms.

Harry rested his head on his father's shoulder and his little arms encircled Voldemort's neck. Despite all his protest Harry really was quite tired This was the first time his father had carried him. With a content sigh, Harry closed his eyes and fell asleep.

When Voldemort reached Harry's bed, he wasn't surprised to find the boy already asleep. It had been a long day, and they were all up early. Transfiguring the boy's clothing into pajamas, he tucked Harry in. Brushing the boy's long bangs aside, he plucked the boy's glasses from his tiny nose and placed them on the bed stand. Harry's face was so innocent and peaceful, that Voldemort couldn't help but smile.

Quickly checking on Severus, who was still asleep, he placed a kiss on each boy's head and extinguished the lights in the room save for the one right in the middle of both sleeping children before exiting the room.

Voldemort sat on his big overstuffed armchair in front of the fire, a glass of whisky in his right hand Nagini in his lap, his left hand traveling lazily up and down her scales as he relayed the details of the long and somewhat stressful day to his familiar.

"Yessssssss hatchlingssss can be quite a handful" She hissed back in agreement as she coiled herself up around Voldemort's right arm sticking her head into the glass, half filled with amber liquid she darted her tongue out for a taste, after that story even she needed a stiff belt.

A loud scream coming from the boys room startled Voldemort causing him to jump up spilling his drink and accidentally sending Nagini flying across the room to land with a thud just barely missing crashing into the far wall.

She hissed in displeasure at her Master who ignored the angry snake in favor of checking on his sons. He couldn't imagine what would cause them to be in distress since none of his wards had gone off.

Walking into the bedroom what he saw made him wish for a camera. Severus had woken to Harry's scream and was now sitting on his younger brothers bed holding him close, rocking and whispering reassurances in his ear as Severus could remember his mother doing when he was scared.

Severus looked up when he heard his father enter.

"He had a bad dream." He explained, answering the question he was sure his father would ask.

Walking into the room Voldemort reached over and plucked his teary eyed shaking son from his older brothers arms before sitting down on the bed next to Severus with Harry in his lap.

"Shhh, it's okay. Daddy's here." Voldemort said gently. He rocked the boy and then hummed the old lullaby under his breath.

"Daddy?" His voice quivered.

"Yes, I'm here Harry." Voldemort said soothingly.

"I had that dream again. I-I dreamt of a green light and a mean laughing voice. I heard a lady scream. I-I'm scared Daddy." With that, Harry buried his face into his father's chest.

Voldemort realized that it was him that had caused his little boy pain. His son's nightmare was about the time that Voldemort had tried to kill him.

Voldemort held his shaking little boy tight feeling something akin to a lead brick settle in his stomach, that was a new feeling, he had never felt that before, could it be, did he Voldemort feel... guilty?


	6. Chapter 6

Thicker Than Water

oOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 6

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lucius Malfoy collapsed on the couch in front of the fire at Malfoy manor. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes against the pounding pain that resided there.

His platinum hair stuck up in all directions, spilling out of the green ribbon that had at one point held it all neatly. His robes once clean, crisp, tidy and freshly ironed were now wrinkled rumpled, un-tucked and dirty.

Summoning a house elf, he ordered a double shot of fire whiskey on the rocks and waited impatiently for the jumpy elf to bring it.

Downing the drink in one go, he ordered a second of the same and then a third.

His nerves were completely shot. Who would have thought that two little boys would become scarier to him then the Dark Lord himself? They were really, truly and literally the spawns of evil! Next time the Dark Lord told him to baby-sit, he would take that Avada Kadavera instead!

OoOoOoOo

"You two behave for uncle Lue. I will be in the lab working on a potion do not disturb me unless it is a real emergency." Voldemort told them the last part directed more at Malfoy then the boys who, though trying to keep a mask of indifference, looked less then thrilled about baby-sitting.

Getting a chorus of yes sirs (and my lord) he excused himself from the room and headed to the potions lab.

Since his potions master was now a mere ten year old and incapable of brewing the antidote he had to do it himself, he trusted no one else with the job.

The moment their father was out of sight Severus and Harry exchanged looks before they both turned to Malfoy with twin grins that promised trouble.

Lucius gulped audibly with a look of that of a deer being hunted by a pack of feral werewolves.

"Hey uncle Luuueee!" Harry said in a voice suspiciously sweet.

"Yes, Pot- Harry?" Malfoy said correcting himself quickly.

"Why is the sky blue?" Harry asked. Ever since he found out questions were not forbidden as they had been at the Dursleys, 'why' had become his new favorite word.

"I do not know Harry." Malfoy answered.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"They do not teach such useless information at Hogwarts." Came the answer.

"Why?" Harry asked. This had quickly become Harry's favorite game and he had driven Goyle, who admittedly wasn't the brightest bloke, to distraction with it the night before when he had been left alone with the boy for a mere ten minutes while Voldemort took Severus out on a ride on the new broom, one of many toys and such he had Goyle get for them and he has asked him to keep an eye on Harry so he could teach Severus how to work the new much faster broom.

"Because there are far more important things to learn." Lucius answered taking in a deep calming breath lest he hex the brat.

"But why?"

Oh dear Merlin please have mercy, Lucius prayed.

OoOoOoOo

Harry giggled from under the pile of blankets pillows and couch cushions that he and Severus had made into a makeshift fort. He and Severus were now in there, hiding from uncle Lue who was frantically trying to put all of the things back where they belonged. However, every time he put something back and reached for something else the first thing he had put back disappeared back into the pile on the floor.

Malfoy grabbed another pillow and placed it back on the chair it had come from before reaching around to grab another. As he reached around for it a small hand darted out of the structure and grabbed the first one back and the pile of pillows emitted another giggle.

"That's enough!" Malfoy snapped, he had really tried to be patient, he never would have let Draco get away with half of what he was letting these little monsters get away with, and with good reason, he got to choose what he did to his own son, he knew however that if he was to be less then totally patient with these particular brats he'd likely suffer brain damage for the amount of time the dark lord held him under the Cruciatus.

"Come out here right now and clean up this mess!" Lucius demanded.

"No!" came the little muffled voice from beneath the pile.

"Don't make me come in there after you! Come out now!"

"No!" This time the other little boy negated the command.

"Fine then I'm coming in." Lucius declared.

Getting down on his hands and knees he crawled through the tiny space in the couch cushions that was the foundation to the fort. As he crawled in one side the boys quickly scampered out the other and once Lucius was completely inside both boys jumped on top squashing Malfoy underneath the mountains of pillows and both their little bodies.

Sweet Circe, grant him the self-control not to kill the boys, he prayed.

OoOoOoOo

Severus and Harry ran around with plastic swords in an epic sword fight. Their swords connected over and over again with the hollow clunk of plastic hitting plastic and Lucius' head throbbed in time with the sounds as the boys thrust and parried around the room.

He sunk back in the over stuffed armchair he had collapsed in moments before, at least they were leaving him alone and not making a total mess.

No sooner did he complete that thought did he hear a loud *CRASH* followed by the sound of breaking pottery and a chorus of "Uh oh"

Well, that didn't bode well now did it?

He stood up from the chair and closed his eyes before turning around, as if not seeing what ever just happened behind him would mean it had not happened.

"Look what you did!" Severus exclaimed.

"I didn't do it, you knocked it over!" Harry countered

"You pushed me!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did...."

"ENOUGH!" Malfoy thundered causing both boys to jump halting their fight immediately. It was apparent that what ever they had broken was not going to be fixed by him simply willing it so and he simply could not take the bickering. Opening his eyes he could see the small potted plant that had once resided on an eye level shelf in the book case was now broken, dirt grinding into the formerly clean cream colored carpeting.

Great Salazar Slytherin please give me strength, he prayed.

OoOoOoOoOo

Lucius ducked his head as Harry came zooming thought the rec room on his broom nearly decapitating him. Lucius aspired to be many things but becoming a member of the headless huntsmen wasn't one of them.

With a slight huff he stood up just in time to have Severus hit him smack dab in the chest as he chased after Harry and the snitch they had, against his orders set free in the room. Malfoy flew backwards and landed with a loud painful thump right on his arse.

"Sorry uncle Lue." Severus said, though he didn't sound the least bit sorry as he continued to fly after Harry.

Picking himself up off the floor he turned to yell at the brats.

"BOYS! I said no flying in the…" He ducked again as the boys made their circuit around the room and headed back at him.

"House!" He finished.

Harry and Severus ignored him as they chased the snitch, which seemed less then pleased at having been released inside the house and was proceeding to knock into walls flying through shelves of toys knocking them to the floor and making a general mess.

Rushing over to the window Lucius opened it and the snitch happily flew out followed by Harry and Severus.

Malfoy watched the nuisances, all three of them fly out the window and was tempted to close and lock it behind them.

Holy Helga Hufflepuff grant me patience, Lucius prayed.

OoOoOoOo

"I don't like egg salad!" Severus protested poking the offending sandwich with one thin little finger.

"It is what you asked Squeaker for when he came to take your order for lunch." Lucius pointed out as if that bit of logic was liable to make the child eat something he so apparently did not wish to.

"Well, I changed my mind." Severus declared.

"While that may be the case you are still going to eat your lunch." Lucius said pointing at the sandwich, which contents, thanks to Severus insistent little finger, where now more on the plate then they were between the two slices of bread.

"I won't." Severus insisted "and you can't make me." He added for good measure, just so uncle Lue would know, in case the man was under some sort of misguided notion that he could.

"Severus, I am not going to argue with you." Lucius nearly growled.

"Good." Severus said, then it was settled. He pushed the plate away from himself and crossed his arms.

"I said eat your lunch." Lucius repeated.

"No."

"Now Severus."

"I thought you weren't going to argue with me." Severus pointed out.

Harry who had been trying to stay very quiet and eat his peanut butter and jam sandwich without getting into more trouble could not help a small giggle.

Lucius looked heavenward.

Righteous Rowena Ravenclaw give me guidance he prayed.

OoOoOoOo

"Harry be still or I'll call a house elf to do this…" Lucius threatened as he once again tried to clean the purple jam off of Harry's face with a wet flannel. Harry for some reason had refused to allow Mitzy to clean him up after lunch instead demanding that uncle Lue do it. Lucius assumed the boy who was just now learning of magic was afraid of the ugly little critters.

However now that Lucius was indeed trying to clean the boy up, who seemed to have more jam on his face and hands then he had managed to actually get in his mouth, the child was fussing again and pushing away Malfoy's hand every time he attempted to get near with the flannel.

In truth Harry wasn't afraid of the diminutive gray creatures but he did not want to be cleaned up he hated having his face wiped with the wet flannel and he didn't see why it mattered if he wanted to walk around coated in grape jam. He was sure if he demanded uncle Lue to do it the man would refuse and he would be left alone to play grape jam and all. It had not worked that way and the seven year old was now regretting his decision, uncle Lue seemed mad.

Voldemort had not given Malfoy leeway to punish the boys but he had not forbid it either however Lucius was reluctant to do anything about their misbehavior lest Voldemort disapprove. However his palm was itching to swat one of the little brats and if they kept this up he just might have to and take what ever Voldemort should decide to dish out should he disapprove.

"I don't want it." Harry complained swatting the hand away again as it swooped in to clean his sticky face, getting jam all over Malfoy's robe sleeve as it transferred off the sticky little hands to the expensive garment.

"I don't care what you want I need to clean your face and hands or you will get jam all over the house and I'm sure that would make your father rather cross." Lucius warned.

Harry appeared to contemplate this for a moment and for a second Lucius thought that it had worked and that the child would stay still and allow himself to be cleaned.

Harry stilled and looked at Lucius who reached in to wipe at his face again, Harry leaned away from the hand ducking it fast he craned his neck around and bit Malfoy's arm before making a break for it running as fast as he little legs would carry him as Lucius howled in pain.

Rolling up the sleeve of his robes he looked at his arm, there in the pale skin, was a red and purple mark slightly bruising in the shape of Harry Potters mouth.

Taking a deep breath he stalked off after the boy flannel still in hand.

Great Godric Gryffindor let me brave this day out Lucius prayed realizing he had quickly run out of founders to pray to. The irony that he had prayed to Godric Gryffindor of all wizards was not lost on Malfoy as he chased after the great Gryffindor brat.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Ready? Set. Go!"

Harry and Severus raced down the long winding banisters, both children were laughing in delight as they nearly reached breakneck speeds. It was almost as fun as riding a broom!

"Children stop that this instant! It's very dangerous and you'll- oomph!" Lucius' ranting was cut off by the impact of Harry flying right off the banister and into his chest.

Lucius wheezed for breath, just as he was getting his wind back, two small faces appeared in his field of vision.

"Uncle Lue? Are you okay?" Harry asked, genuine concern in his voice.

Severus poked him. "I don't think he's dead yet, Harry, so don't worry." Severus comforted his little brother.

Lucius quickly stood up. "That's it! You two are taking a nap before dinner!" He declared.

Instantly, voices of protest filled his ears.

"Naps are for babies!"

"I don't want a nap!"

"Enough! You are going to take a nap. End of discussion." Lucius said firmly.

Both boys looked mutinous and yelled out in unison a loud "NO!"

Lucius' very worn patience snapped at that. Turning each boy around, he landed a firm swat to each little bottom. "You will listen to me!"

Severus and Harry both quickly turned around to face Lucius, their hands on their bottoms to rub out the sting.

"Now, you will go and take your nap!"

Severus was about to protest, when a look inspiration crossed his face. Cupping his sibling mouth, he quickly whispered something into Harry's ear. Letting go of Harry's mouth, the two shared a look.

Uh, oh, this didn't bode well for Lucius.

"Uncle Lue, you're right I am really tired, I guess I will take a nap." Harry said with an innocent voice.

Lucius' hopes raised, maybe he could get some peace?

"But I can't sleep without my teddy bear. It's in the rec room will you go get it for me?" Harry asked in a 'butter won't melt in my mouth' voice.

Lucius was too elated to care, or tell the boy to get it himself, all that mattered was that he could have a couple of brat-free hours.

"Go get ready for your nap, I will bring you your bear, Harry." Lucius promised.

Both boys raced off to their shared room.

With a sigh, Lucius went to retrieve the stuffed toy for his master's son, then he headed for the boys' room.

He expected to find two little boys getting ready for a nap, what he did not expect was the bucket full of water that fell over his head with a loud CLUNK! More than slightly dazed, he stumbled into the room, tripping over a length of rope that he could not see through the bucket on his head. He tumbled until he fell flat on his back, knocking the wind out of him and the bucket off his head. In his stunned state, he barely registered it when Severus bound his feet and Harry bound his legs. He didn't even have time to struggle before the pair brought their bound limbs together and tied them, leaving the Malfoy patriarch hogtied in the middle of the boy's bedroom.

"I think he keeps his wand in there" Harry says pointing to the cane with sterling silver handle Severus nodded and went over plucking the cane from the bound man's hand he then pulled hard at the top revealing the wand, he smiled conspiratorially at Harry.

OoOoOoOoOo

Voldemort sighed as he put down vial. He was no closer to finding a cure than when he began. Voldemort toyed with the idea of simply letting things be as they were. Harry was definitely easier to handle as seven-year-old verses his normal fourteen-year-old self. And Severus. What a change! Who would have imagined that the bright, happy child could grow up into such a cold and bitter man?

If he could he would leave them as they were, but he doubted that they had stumbled upon a permanent de-aging potion. There might be some adverse side effects, they might continue to get younger, or one of the ingredients might sicken their bodies, there were all kinds of possibilities, and Voldemort did not want to leave the safety of his children to chance.

His children… It was a wonderful feeling to know that his children were alive and well. It was especially satisfying when he 'claimed' Severus as his son. The name 'Snape' had grated on him ever since he found out that Severus was his son, after the discovery he never called him 'Snape' again. With the 'claiming' ceremony he was able to acknowledge Severus as his first-born son by blood. It was a ceremony originally used to adopt bastards into the family and make them the heir. Voldemort had chosen a new name for Severus, he allowed the boy to keep his first name, there was no reason to change that, but his middle and last name needed to be changed. Voldemort would never allow his son to continue being named after a muggle! The last name was obvious, although, Voldemort claimed his name as a title, he gave his ancestor's surname to his offspring. It was Severus who quietly spoke up to suggest 'Prince' as his middle name. Voldemort smiled sadly at the reminder of Eileen, but approved of his son's choice, by blood he was a 'Prince' anyway.

Voldemort realized that he was staring at the same vial for the past five minutes. Shaking his head, he decided a break was in order. He got up in search of the dining room, perhaps he had not missed dinner with his children.

Reaching the dining room, Voldemort was surprised to find that there were no occupants.

"Meeper!" He called.

Pop! "Yes, Master Lord?" The house-elf asked.

"Did my children eat an early dinner? Where are they?" He asked.

"Master Lord! Master Lord! Theys not yet comes to dinner! Theys still in their room!" The house-elf squeaked out.

Voldemort frowned, playtime was all well and good, but they should not let it interfere with their meals. Dismissing the house-elf, Voldemort went in search of his offspring.

Reaching the room, he expected the pair to be playing a game, perhaps with Lucius playing along as well. So he was completely unprepared for what he found.

Lying in the middle of the floor was Lucius, hogtied and gagged. Severus was drawing on his face while Harry was waving Lucius' wand around. Every so often producing sparks of various colors or would change Lucius' hair, skin or robes a different color.

Not to mention the fact that several pillows had been turned into farm animals, a monkey hung from the sconces, a chimpanzee sat on the floor at Lucius' head picking through the long strands of randomly changing colored hair for lice and there was a goat munching happily away Severus' bed spread

"Severus Prince Slytherin! Drop that marker! Marvolo Salazar Slytherin! Give me that wand this instant!" Voldemort commanded.

Both boys immediately complied. They turned to face their father, and gulped at the angry expression on his face.

"Marvolo, go to that corner. Severus you go to that one. Both of you put your nose to the wall and keep it there!" Voldemort ordered indicating towards each corner.

Severus and Harry both scurried to their assigned corners, not wanting to face their father's wrath.

Voldemort turned to the bound Lucius, who had pink hair, a half completed marker handle bar mustache big black marker eyebrows drawn over his real ones and a goatee. His robes were stained with dirt and what looked like grape jam and had a large chunk bitten out of the sleeve from where the goat, having gotten bored with the half eaten comforter had started to snack on it. With a wave of his wand banished the ropes, animals and gag.

Lucius rose and then turned to Voldemort, he then immediately prostrated himself.

"My Lord." He said.

"Tell me everything that my children have been up to today." Voldemort commanded calmly, with only a slight edge of anger in it, though by taking one good look at the man he could surmise some of what had gone on that day.

Both boys shifted uncomfortably as their babysitter related their crimes to their father, everything from the impromptu game of quidditch in the house to the sword fighting to their lack of co-operation over lunch and everything before after and in-between. They could not see their fathers face or reaction as they didn't dare turn from the corner but neither of them had to see him to know he was not a happy man.

Lucius, on the other hand was thrilled. Perhaps the brats would get what was coming to them.

Voldemort listened to Lucius, growing steadily angrier by the moment. When Lucius had finished, Voldemort couldn't shake the nagging feeling that there was something missing.

"Lucius, look at me." Voldemort ordered. Lucius instantly complied.

"Legilimens." Voldemort incanted. Images of the day flew by, confirming Lucius' words, but there was more and the few things that Lucius had not mentioned left Voldemort furious.

"Lucius, let us step outside the room." Voldemort suggested in a tone that left no room for argument.

As they were leaving the room, Voldemort turned to his children and said. "Don't you DARE move one inch from your corners."

"Yes, Daddy." The pair chorused far too concerned for the welfare of their bottoms to disobey.

When Voldemort left the room Harry started to pick at the wall of his corner and spoke to his brother in a small concerned voice.

"Daddy's real mad, huh Severuth?" Harry said as he squirmed nervously in his corner.

"Way to point out the obvious Harry! Now, shh, you're going to get us in more trouble." Severus said.

"Nuh uh I'm not, I'm not leaven the corner, and he didn't say to keep quiet." Harry pointed out.

Severus huffed, he thought he was the one that exploited loopholes.

"Well I said be quiet, we are in enough trouble as it is and we don't need him to get even madder because of your inane chattering."

"I'm not inane!" Harry exclaimed but got quiet, at least for a moment before he piped up again.

"Hey Severuth?" He said

"What Harry." Severus asked with an exasperated sigh.

"What's inane?"

Severus rolled his eyes and banged his head against the corner.

Once Voldemort and Lucius stepped outside the room, Voldemort turned to the room and cast a silencing spell.

Then he turned to Lucius. "I saw that you let them out of the house by themselves. Through a bloody window on broomsticks no less! Lucius, you disappoint me, I expected you to handle two children better than you did." Voldemort said.

Lucius tensed for he knew what would happen next.

"Crucio!" Voldemort incanted, and Lucius dropped to the ground, writhing in agony.

Voldemort held it for a minute and then canceled the spell. Weakly, Lucius got up and then prostrated himself to Voldemort.

"My Lord, I apologize. I will do better next time." Lucius said, even as he prayed that there would be no next time.

"Yes, you will." Voldemort agreed. "Oh and one more thing, Lucius."

"Yes, my Lord?" Lucius looked up questioningly.

"Crucio!" Voldemort incanted once again, and this time held it for nearly five minutes.

"You will never lay a finger on my children!" Voldemort declared to the still writhing Lucius.

"Y-yes m-my Lord." Lucius replied shakily.

"Good, you are dismissed." Voldemort waved to his servant dismissively.

Lucius got up, and half stumbled, half walked to the apparition point.

Voldemort watched Lucius leave with a satisfied grin, he then wiped that grin off his face and turned to enter the room.

He was happy to note that the boys had obeyed him and not moved from their corners.

Voldemort pulled out a chair and sat on it, he then called his children to him. Obediently, Harry and Severus went to their father's side.

"I'm very disappointed in you two." Voldemort said sternly, causing both little boys to look down in shame. Voldemort then proceeded to lecture his sons about each bit of misbehavior.

"I can not believe that the two of you would play quidditch in the house when you know flying is an out side game, and sliding down banisters? That is so very dangerous! Severus when you order something for lunch you eat it you do not make a nuisance out of yourself, Harry when you have jam on you, you will allow yourself to be cleaned and you know better then to bite. You most certainly don't dumb buckets of water on your babysitters, you do not tie them up and draw on them and you never ever touch a wand without permission!"

When he had finished, two very contrite children were studying their feet and squirming under their father's gaze.

"I'm sorry Daddy." They each said.

"Yes, but not as sorry as you are going to be. You are both going to get a spanking, and a good dose of the slipper. Severus, you're first, come here and bare your bottom and lie over my lap. Marvolo, go sit on the bed and wait your turn." Voldemort commanded sternly.

Both boys protested.

"Please don't spank us Daddy!"

"I'm sorry! I won't do it again!"

"No, I told you both to behave and you didn't." Voldemort declared.

"But daddy we did behave!" Severus insisted.

"You call tying Uncle Lue up and drawing on his face behaving?" Voldemort questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, it's behaving… just not behaving good." Severus tried, if there was ever someone who could wriggle their way out of things with semantics it was Severus.

However Voldemort was having none of it and he fixed his wise ass son with a withering glare and held up one finger. "One… I'm going to count, and if you don't do as you were told by the time I reach three, you will get a session with the hairbrush instead."

"Tw-" Voldemort didn't even finish saying 'two' before Severus rushed to his side, frantically trying to undo his trousers. Harry had rushed to his bed, wide-eyed and fearful of his turn.

Inwardly, Voldemort smiled, what a change from his usually stubborn children! When Severus had finished baring his bottom, he lied over his father's lap, his exposed bottom twitching in anticipation.

He didn't have to wait long, Voldemort wasted no time in bringing his hand down on the little upturned bottom.

"Ow!" Severus yelped as the first one caught him off guard. He then bit down on his lip to prevent any further sound. His brother was watching, and he didn't want to look like a baby!

Severus' bottom changed from white, to pink to a rosy red. He soon no longer cared about looking like a baby, his bottom was on fire and he was yelping at every swat! He squirmed, twisted, and kicked his feet out, but he couldn't escape his father's firm hand from impacting his rapidly reddening bottom.

When Severus' bottom was an acceptable shade of red, Voldemort took out his wand and conjured a slipper.

Tapping the slipper on the flaming bottom, Voldemort waited for his son to calm down a little before speaking. "You were very naughty, Severus. You will receive ten swats with the slipper, one swat for each year of your life."

"Noooo! Daddy! Please, I'm sorry!" Severus cried out between sobs. He remembered the slipper from his last spanking and it had hurt so badly he never wanted it again.

Voldemort ignored his son's pleading, and brought the slipper down on his son's already bright red bottom.

Severus howled as the stingy slipper made contact with his already flaming bottom, it felt like he was sitting on hot coals, as the fire grew hotter and hotter.

"You will listen to the adult in charge! _**SWAT! SWAT!**_ You will not give them a hard time! _**SWAT! SWAT!**_ You know better then to ride your broom in the house. _**SWAT! SWAT!**_ Or to give Uncle Lue a problem about a meal you asked for _**SWAT!**_ That is naughtiness just for the sake of naughtiness and I wont have it. _**SWAT!**_ I expected you to set an example for your brother! _**SWAT! SWAT!"**_ Voldemort lectured, as he laid the spanks on his son's bottom.

Severus lied limply over his father's lap, sobbing hard at the inferno that was his bottom. He was completely sure that he would never sit again! He barely noticed when his father had stopped spanking him and continued to cry out his pain.

Voldemort gathered the sobbing boy into his arms and rocked him gently until his sobs subsided. When Severus' harsh sobs had slowed to soft crying and the occasional hitched breath, Voldemort stood the boy up and helped him right his clothes.

"Go sit on your bed, while I deal with your brother." Voldemort said gently, but with a firm undertone to it.

Severus grimaced. "Do I hav'ta sit?" He asked.

Voldemort chuckled. "You may lie on your stomach if you wish."

Severus nodded and went to lie down, he turned to face the wall. He didn't really want to watch his brother being spanked.

Harry had watched the whole exchange with wide eyes. He had never seen anyone get spanked before, and had never been spanked before either.

Voldemort turned to his youngest son. "Your turn, Marvolo. Come here and bare your bottom and lie over my lap. You do NOT want to make me come and get you." Voldemort warned.

Harry gulped and moved to obey. Even as he was walking over to his father, he looked up with pleading eyes. "Please, Daddy! I'm sorry. Pleeaassee?"

Voldemort was unmoved by his son's pleading. "Yes you will be sorry, now come here."

With resignation, Harry reluctantly walked over to his father and did as he was told.

With a sigh, Voldemort surveyed the tiny upturned bottom. He really hated to do this, but the boy had to learn.

As soon as Harry was situated, Voldemort quickly brought his hand down on the small upturned bottom.

Harry wailed as his father's hard hand made contact on his tender bum. As his father continued to spank at a brisk pace, Harry found himself kicking and flailing and practically swimming off his father's lap. But to no avail, he couldn't escape the fire that was building in his hindquarters. His father had him firmly clamped down over his lap.

It didn't take long for Harry's bottom to reach a bright red, he was sobbing hard and praying for the spanking to end. Voldemort waited for his son to calm down before tapping the slipper on his son's bottom.

Feeling the change in implements, Harry craned his head to see. "Nooooo! Pleeaassee Daddy!" He pleaded.

Voldemort mimicked his words to Severus when he spoke to. "You were very naughty, Marvolo. You will receive seven swats with the slipper, one swat for each year of your life."

With that, he brought the slipper down on the small upturned bottom.

Voldemort interspersed his swats into his lecture. "You will obey the adult in charge! _**SWAT! SWAT!**_ You will not play with wands, bite or fly your broom in the house. _**SWAT! SWAT!**_ You will not tie up your Uncle Lue or any baby sitter! _**SWAT! SWAT!**_ Is that understood, young man?" He questioned.

Harry lied limply over his fathers lap, crying hard. "Yes, Daddy!" He replied.

"Good!" Voldemort said, and delivered one last _**SWAT!**_

With that, Voldemort banished the slipper. He then gathered his sobbing son up into his arms. Cradling the boy, he rocked him and hummed a lullaby under his breath. Soon, Harry's sobs subsided and he fell asleep. Voldemort pulled the child's pants and trousers up, and the boy didn't even stir. Voldemort then carried his youngest son over to his bed and laid him on his stomach. After transfiguring the boy's clothing to pajamas, he turned to his older son.

Severus had been watching his father since the spanking had ended. When he father turned toward him, and transfigured his clothes to be pajamas he looked up curiously.

"Why don't you both take a short nap before dinner?" Voldemort said, it wasn't really a question.

Severus was about to protest, when his father patted his sore bottom, gently in warning. Severus gulped but instead of lying his head down on the pillow he got up on his knees (there was no way he was rolling over onto his well spanked bottom) and held his arms out to his father, he didn't care if it seemed babyish, his brother was asleep anyway and there was no need to pretend he didn't need the comfort of being held, his cuddle time had been cut rather short by his father's need to deal with Harry as well, leaving Severus feeling needy and rather gypped. His bottom hurt something awful and well he just wanted to be held.

Voldemort felt a tug at his heart and leaned down to lift his eldest up before taking a seat on the bed the boy in his lap he did much the same for Severus as he had done for Harry humming the lullaby and rocking his gently.

Severus let out a small content sigh as he nuzzled into the warmth and comfort of his fathers chest and closed his eyes, maybe a nap was a good idea after all.


End file.
